


Reach for the Light

by Willofhounds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Bourne Series - All Media Types, Bourne series- novels
Genre: Alpha Quentin Lance, Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Oliver is David Webb, Oliver is a Merlyn, Omega Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Oliver Queen never went to the island. Instead he disappeared at sixteen into a program few knew about. When he returns he is a different man colder darker. When it is revealed that the man who he thought was his father isn't things are turned on their head.





	1. Return of Oliver Queen part 1

A/N another take on an Arrow/Jason Bourne fic. Note this is based on the Bourne books not the movies. Any difference in appearance will be explained as the story progresses. Such as grey eyes.

Oliver's POV

He stood staring out over the city he once called home. It had been five years since he left the college at 16 almost 17 and joined the CIA. They recruited him right there in college. Not because of his name. But for the talent he his behind his playboy placad.

A placad he was having trouble putting back up. Years in Tam Quan had taken its toll. A leader of the most insane bunch of killers the world would never know about.

The group dismantled and those not murderous sent back into the world. At least those who didn't stay with the agency. Oliver for his part couldn't find it in himself to stay. As much as he loved Alex and Echo he couldn't.

Both men had been alphas who looked after him once he joined the agency. As one of the few omegas male or female in the agency he had to watched.

No one thought an omega could make it in Medusa. The terrible black ops group that killed and went on insane missions. Yet he had. Not only had he survived the group. He thrived in it. Becoming Delta of century team 12.

A team that had been known for doing the impossible. Their leader taking out any who stood in his way. The only one he would listen to would be Echo. His second and trusted advisor.

Now he was back in Starling City. During his time away he had heard about Sarah's disappearance two years after his own. Only recently had she been found. Out on an old Chinese island called Lian Yu. Her disappearance set right before his entry into Medusa. Now she too had returned. From what he understood she was different. Made him wonder if she was like him.

A sound behind him made him whirl around. Looking for anything or anyone that could be a threat. Instead he saw the brown haired doctor. His hazel eyes searching Oliver's grey ones.

The man asked softly his hands extended palms up," Do you remember me, Mr. Queen?"

Oliver did remember him. Those in Medusa who had been allowed to return to their old lives were assigned a doctor. More specifically a psychiatrist. Someone who would make sure of their mental health and take care of any problems.

His doctor was Morris Panov. An omega male like himself. From what Alex had told him this man could be trusted. That Alex went to him himself for someone to talk to.

Something he had learned from the doctor was that omega psychiatrists were allowed to learn a technique. One that would give them an edge over an alpha patient. Or just one prone to violence. By most countries laws though the doctor could only use it on a patient. Or in extreme cases non patients when there was no other option. It was called gentle mind.

A technique that calmed the patients mind into a trance like state. They were still very aware of what was happening around them. Though reactions would be delayed and non violent. Thankfully he had not had such a technique used on him. Just warned that it was a possibility.

Finally he answered the man that he didn't trust," I remember you doctor. What's the verdict?"

A voice said from behind the doctor causing Oliver to startle violently," Ten percent of your body mainly chest area is covered in scar tissue. At least four broken bones that haven't healed correctly. If I didn't know any better Mr. Queen I would say you fought in a war."

He watched the new man with greying brown hair walk in. He wore a white lab coat. His movements were slow as if approaching a skittish animal.

Oliver didn't answer him. Just watched the man warily. Trust didn't come easily to him anymore. Even though he knew this man from his childhood he didn't trust him.

With a sigh the man said going back towards the door," There is someone who would like to see you. I'm sure the feeling is mutual."

When the man opened the door he saw his mother. Her dirty blond hair and green eyes met his own grey eyes. She stepped towards him and instinctively he took a step back from her. Though one set of instincts wanted him to run at her. The other set born from his time in Medusa told him to push her away. That she wouldn't accept what he had become.

Panov got between them and said in a calming voice," Easy now, Mr. Queen. Take a deep breath," Oliver did so. Feeling his heart that he didn't know had been racing slow," Mrs. Queen I am Doctor Morris Panov. Currently I am assigned to your son for reasons I cannot disclose. If you try to approach him it must be done carefully. Or let him come to you."

A dark look crossed Oliver's face as he glared at the doctor. Said doctor only stared calmly back at him. In the doctor's hazel eyes there was acceptance. Whatever he went with Doctor Panov would support him. As long as it didn't hurt anyone.

He then turned back to his mother. Her eyes held hope. Hope that he would come to her. For a moment he wanted to run from the room. Go anywhere else but here. Then it passed.

Oliver took a small tentative step towards her. Then he paused and took another. This continued until he stood before her.

Slowly and unsurely he wrapped his arms around her. The omega instincts took over at that point. Allowing him to relax into her hold as she wrapped her arms around him.

It wasn't long before he pulled away. Unable to allow himself to show such weakness for very long. Panov gave him an approving nod. One of the few the man had given him since they met three days prior.

The rest of the time in the hospital was spent filling out paperwork. When his mother had read through his file she went a deathly pale color. Something that he decided he would investigate later.

An hour later he was released an on his way home. For the first time in seven years he would step foot in the queen mansion. On the outside it had seemed like the mansion hadn't changed at all. It was still larger than they needed. His instincts telling him too many way to get in. Not enough people to protect it. Even century team 12 would have difficulty defending this place in an event of an attack.

When the car stopped Moira was the first to get out. Oliver followed her with Panov on his heels. Their sessions would be held here or at the man's clinic in downtown.

When the driver went to get his bag out of the trunk Oliver stopped him. The bag was full of his Medusa gear. The last thing he needed was them spilling out over the lawn. That would bring many uncomfortable questions that he wasn't ready to answer.

His mother said as they entered the house," Your room is just how you left it. I didn't have the heart to change it once you disappeared."

A dark skinned man appeared from the living room. His scent was that of an alpha. He had dark brown eyes and smile lines over his face. It was that of someone who smiled a lot.

He said holding out his hand," Its damn good to see you Oliver. Who is this?"

Walter that was his name. He worked with Oliver's father before the boat accident. If Oliver remembered correctly the man was the current CFO of the company. He was looking at something over Oliver's shoulder.

Panov said taking the man's hand as he came up next to Oliver," Morris Panov. I'm the psychiatrist assigned to Mr. Queen."

Walter frowned as he asked," Why does Oliver need a doctor?"

The younger blond tensed. Not looking at any of them as Panov replied," He has been through many hardships over the last seven years. I'm just here to make sure he adjusts. Its up to him if he tells you what  
happened."

He felt gratitude towards the doctor. Honestly he half expected the msn to tell them everything. Instead he left it to Oliver about what he wanted them to know.

A voice that he hadn't heard for years said from above him," Mom..."

He looked up a smile on crossed his face. It was a true smile. Not the fake ones he had given everyone else. Thea stood looking down at him in shock. He looked down at himself.

He was wearing a black button down shirt with a white undershirt and black cargo pants. On top of his black shirt was his dog tags. The only name on that was Delta. His tags had his callsign and team number.

Thea said her eyes filling with tears," Ollie... you're alive."

Oliver said his smile widening," Thea."

She came running down the stairs. She jumped into arms wrapping her arms around him. For a long moment they just stood there. Then she pulled away from him her brown eyes met his grey ones.

"Your eyes are grey. What happened to them?"

He said softly," Its okay. There's nothing wrong with my eyes, Speedy."

Thea frowned as she said," Worst nickname ever, Ollie."

He snickered quietly. The name was given to her when she followed him and Tommy around. When they pulled apart her eyes found Panov.

Surprise filled her eyes as she said," You are the doctor that opened the clinic downtown."

Panov smiled kindly and said," Yes. I believe we met at the coffee shop down the street from your company."

She nodded. Then eyes widened in realization.

"You're Ollie's doctor."

It was a statement not a question. He wasn't surprised. Thea had always been quick.

Panov nodded as he replied," I am."

His doctor didn't say anything else as they began to taper off into the living room. Oliver excused himself. Making the excuse that he was tired and wanted a nap. His mother explained that dinner would be at six. She also said that Tommy would be there. His best friend before his recruitment. Excitement and fear filled him. He didn't know if he wanted to see the slightly older man.

Panov gave him a knowing look but didn't say anything. The man knew it was too much too soon for the blond. For the moment he would allow Oliver to leave. Though they would have to talk soon. Probably before he left.

When he started up the stairs he was stopped by Raisa. She was a short Russian woman who had taken looked after him since he was small. Her warm onyx eyes met his and gave him a big hug. Telling him how good it was to see him.

He replied in quiet Russian," Its good to see you too Raisa. It's good to be home. But I'm tired and am in need of a nap."

Her shock at hearing her native tongue come so naturally off his tongue was quickly covered up. Before she could respond he was already walking up the stairs. Upon reaching his room he stared at it in shock.

Clothes were everywhere. Typical of a teenager. When his mother said she hadn't changed anything she meant it. Before his nap he would have to clean this up. His training dictated it. With a sigh he began to pick things up.

Morris' POV

His hazel eyes watched the twenty three year old leave the room. When Alex had told him about the killer from Medusa he had not believed it. How could some one so young be that good? In his mind it wasn't conceivable. Yet when they were introduced just three days ago he was proven wrong.

Flashback

Morris Panov was sitting behind his desk when Alexander Conklin both a patient and a friend barged in. Alex dragged a young man with dirty blond hair and grey eyes behind him. Even with his useless right leg the man was powerful. The younger it seemed had long since given up the fight.

Morris greeted with a smile," Alex I didn't expect you for our first session for another week. I'm still getting the new clinic ready."

Alex replied after pushing the younger man into a chair in front of the desk," Sorry about the unplanned visit, Mo. If I tried to plan this Delta here would have taken off on me. Again."

The last word was directed at the younger man. The blond couldn't have been older than twenty. Yet, Alex had called him Delta. Delta meant the younger was part of the Medusa program.

With that realization Morris took a closer look at the man. He was of a good height. Roughly six feet tall. His blond hair was shaggy and in need of a good cut. While he was thin it wasn't life threateningly so.

What worried Morris was the man's eyes. They were a cold grey color. Something seen in the worst of killers and those who had seen too much war. There was something else in them. Some thing that took a minute for the doctor to place. A sense of loss. Like the man had lost everything he held dear to him.

Softly so not to startle the younger man asked," What's your name young man?"

The grey eyes looked at him blankly as he replied in a monotone," Delta of century team 12."

Alex sighed and rubbed a hand across his face as he said," He's been in too long, Mo. I've been trying to drag out the more human side of him since the op was disbanded."

Medusa or the op as Alex called it. A hell hole for the insane was a better description. What had this man done to deserve such a punishment? He was little more than a teenager. At least he would be if one took away the killer's eyes.

Morris asked," What do you want me to do Alex? My first impression is he needs to stay in a clinic full time. Until we can ascertain that he's not a danger to anyone."

The grey eyes turned to him. This time there was a fierce glare in them. That's when he remembered what he had heard. Out of all twenty operative teams century team 12 was the most well known. Even in his circles most of the high ranking doctors had talked of them. That if the agency needed something done then they called in that team. More specifically they called in the leader Delta.

This man was Delta? At first his mind couldn't believe it. Then again some things could only be pulled off by a youth.

The man said this time there was life in his voice," Try and keep me here. I dare you. I will kill everyone in here to get out of here if necessary."

Morris Panov cocked his head to the side as he asked," What if I asked gave you a choice?"

Grey eyes sparked with curiosity and for the briefest moment there was just a hint of blue. Now he knew why this man seemed familiar. It was not because of his callsign or any other ridiculous CIA thing. It was because of where his clinic was placed. He was in Starling City and this man was well known. If in different circles than he by everyone.

The missing Queen scion. Who had been missing for almost seven years. What had Alex done?

End of flashback

Morris was pulled out of his thoughts by a question," Is there anything we can do to help, Oliver, doctor?"

Morris sighed as he learned forward looking at the elder Queen. She was a doting mother from what he could tell. Though like Oliver Queen she had her secrets. He wondered if she knew her daughter was into drugs. Probably not or was avoiding the truth. Both scenarios were possible.

When he spoke it was in his soft toned voice when dealing with an anxious paitent," He will need to have sessions with me. At least three times a week. For your own safety I must ask that you do not try to wake him from a nightmare. Or try to pull him out of a flashback. He tends to react violently. So long as he is not touched he will not hurt anyone."

So far only Alex had been able to touch him. Mainly it was due to his prior experience with the omega. The man knew him. Had known him for years.

Moira Queen looked at him in disbelief. Sighing he continued," There are things I can't tell you. Did you see the necklace that your son was wearing?"

He saw the confusion then recognition. She recognized that he was wearing dog tags. Only the military wore those. She covered her mouth in horror.

She asked," What happened to him? How did he get in the military?"

Shaking his head Morris said," Even I don't know that. He hasn't told me much yet. I only know what's in his file."

It wasn't much either. Alex must have known who Delta was. Or David Webb as Alex called him.

Walter Steele said trying to comfort his wife," We won't. Do you have a number we can reach you at? Just in case."

Morris pulled out a card and wrote out his personal number on the back. That way they had both his numbers in case of something happening. When they took the numbers and nodded.

He would stay for dinner but that was it. For the moment they didn't trust him. Hopefully they would be begin to trust him after awhile.

Oliver's POV

It was just before dinner he stood at in the fiorer. In the back of his mind he sensed Morris Panov's eyes on him. Watching his every move but not interfering. He was looking at one of the last pictures of him and his father. They were standing on pier ready to fish. His eyes were blue in that picture. Not the grey eyes he currently bore.

A voice said from behind him," Oliver, dear God it's you."

It was only the fact that it was a familiar voice kept him from flinching. Slowly he turned to face a black haired man. Tommy Merlyn stood in front of the door. His eyes were blue eyes watching Oliver.

Oliver's lips upturned slightly in a smile as he said," Tommy Merlyn. It has been long time."

Tommy's eyes landed on his dog tags curiosity sparking in them. No doubt he wanted to know where they come from. Then he looked guilty as he looked behind him.

He said guilt lacing his tone," They insisted on coming once they heard you were back."

Curiosity peaked he nodded to Tommy and the other stepped aside. This allowed him to see who had come. The first he had somewhat expected. They had been dating before he left. To him it wasn't serious and never could be. As she was a beta and he was an omega. Meaning he couldn't get her pregnant but he could.

It was Laurel Lance. She was wearing a red dress that was nice but not over bearing. She was wearing a necklace. One that he had guessed by the looks of guilt on both her and Tommy's face that Tommy had given it her. He felt happiness for them. Then a tinge of sadness remembering the love he had lost.

Shaking his head of those dark thoughts he greeted," Laurel it is good to see you."

She returned the greeting with a smile," It's good to see you too Oliver. Where have you been?"

The question that everyone wanted to know. Yet he didn't want to answer. It painful memory of a time and place he wished to forget. Even speaking its name would bring back the horrors of what he had done.

What had his doctor said? "Tell them when you are ready. Make no mistake you will have to tell them eventually but only when you are ready."

As much as the man confused him he accepted the others words. Panov meant him no harm it seemed. While Oliver didn't trust him he did respect him somewhat.

He said sighing," I've been a little of everywhere. Where exactly I don't feel like sharing."

Likely he never would. Instead the doctor would make him tell them. Still some time is better than no time at all.

As they moved aside a familiar man walked in. While he expected Laurel he didn't truly expect Malcolm Tommy's father to walk in. The man who had blue eyes so similar to his own before Medusa. He didnt miss their similarities but then again he had grown up with the man.

Malcolm's eyes flickered to where Panov stood. Surprise shot across them before it was hidden behind his mask.

The man greeted warmly," Olivier it is good to have you back safe and sound."

Sound was a bit of a stretch. Not that he was going to tell the older Merlyn that.

Still he replied with a similar greeting," It is good to see you too, Mr. Merlyn."

The man took a step towards him the alpha pheromones coming off of him. While Tommy was an alpha he didn't give off such a powerful presence. Malcolm was unique like that. Oliver could sense the power behind the man. Hidden just behind his mask. Malcolm Merlyn would have made a good Delta in Medusa.

He said watching Oliver carefully," Please Oliver call me Malcolm."

Oliver nodded but before anything else could be said dinner was ready. His mother sat at the left of the head of the table. Walter sat at the head his eyes watching them carefully. Thea sat next to their mother. Next to her was Tommy. Malcolm was the last to sit on that side.

On the other side of the table was Morris Panov was sat to the right Walter. Laurel sat next to the doctor her curiosity had not faded at all. Oliver sat across from Malcolm.

The food was a heavy Asian style meal. One that Oliver had loved before his time in Medusa. Now he wasn't sure if his stomach could handle it. For most of the last five years he had been on field rations. Light food meant to fill one quickly.

So he picked at the food. As he suspected the main meal itself unsettled his stomach. The vegetables that came on the side were enough though.

As he ate he could feel Panov eyes knowingly on him. Another pair of eyes were on him. Ones that were not the knowing ones of the doctor.

Discreetly he glanced up to find Malcolm's eyes on him. They were ice blue eyes that held a measure of warmth. Something he hadn't received from the man before.

Thea asked suddenly," What was it like being gone for seven years? Where you lived?"

Oliver froze. Telling them nothing wouldn't help. Even the doctor had yet to get an answer from him.

With a glazed look in his eyes he replied," The first two years were heaven. I met someone. Someone I thought I would spend the rest of my life with."

His thoughts went to the hazel eyed woman named Irene. They had met when he first moved to Taiwan. A local that offered to show him the area. At first it was just her teaching him the area and the culture. Then one day he asked her on a date. She agreed.

A warm calm voice asked," What happened, Mr. Queen? Why were only two years not seven the happiest time for you?"

The voice knew. It had to know that the love of his life had been killed. Killed by a rogue fighter along with the child they had just adopted. He had found them just a few minutes after it had happened. Both of their bodies floating in the river on the backside of their property.

He was shaking. He knew he was shaking but couldn't stop it. A hand on his shoulder brought back instincts to kill. This area was not safe. He had to find Echo and get the hell out of here.

He grabbed at the arm twisting it painfully into a lock. The person it belonged to let out a pained cry. To which he ignored. Already gaining his feet without releasing the arm he kicked the person.

It was blocked and a mad battle began. His left hand struck out at a tall man's throat. He was about an inch taller than Delta. To the Medusan's surprise he wasn't that bad of a fighter. Someone had trained him. Just as the Monk had trained Delta.

Delta struck hard and fast. Aiming to incapacitate rather than kill. He had to get out of here. To kill everyone who stood in his way if necessary.

A well placed strike to his jaw from the other person made his head spin. While he was trying to clear his head he went on the defensive. Whoever this person was. They were good.

A command that he was familiar with was shouted," Delta! Stop!"

Delta obeyed only because he knew the man. The doctor that was trusted by Alexander Conklin. Like Delta the other combatant stopped. Slowly the fog around his mind faded and he remembered where he was.

Queen mansion at a dinner with his family. It was only his first day back. Looking up he saw that inquisitive blue eyes watching him. The same blue eyes that belonged to Malcolm Merlyn. Well shit!


	2. Return of Oliver Queen part 2

Malcolm's POV

He drummed his fingers on his desk. Things were not going the way he planned since Sara Lance had returned from the island. She had been a innocent casualty in his effort to get rid of a loose end. A vigilante had appeared and was going after his people.

His phone rang startling him from his thoughts. He glared at it. This was not the time for him to be bothered.

He answered calm," Yes?"

A man with a northern accent asked," Is this Malcolm Merlyn?"

What could someone from the north want with him? Any one from his company wouldn't ask such a question.

He answered icily," This is he. What's this about?"

The man said a clicking sound could be heard over the line," I am Doctor Jameson, at the Starling General Hospital. There is a young omega male here who we did a DNA test on to confirm his identity. His alpha parent was declared as yourself Mr. Merlyn. We contacted you first."

Omega male? He didn't have an omega male son. What was going on?

He asked forcing himself not to yell at the man," Who is this man? What do you mean?"

The doctor replied with a sigh," Mr. Merlyn I think you need to see this for yourself. I'm not heading his treatment another doctor is. What I did see was not something you want to see on an omega."

Grabbing his jacket he swung it over his shoulders. He said," I'll be there in ten minutes."

He hung up only to call for his driver. The man would wait for him at the front of the building. As he left his office he stopped briefly to tell his secretary to cancel his appointments for the rest of the day.

The trip to the hospital seemed to take hours. When in reality it was only a few minutes. A nurse met them at the entrance. Malcolm was then led to the higher floors.

A familiar doctor stood outside of a room. His arms were crossed as he talked with another doctor. The first was Lukas Lambert. He was six four and had dirty blond hair with green eyes. This doctor was a beta. The doctor that treated most the millionaires and billionaires.

The second doctor was an omega by his scent. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. The hazel eyes kept turning back to the room. Upon his approach the doctor's eyes looked at him. His hazel eyes narrowing.

Lambert said noting his approach," Mr. Merlyn it is good to see you in good health. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances. I was alerted that you did not know you had another son."

Malcolm shook his head and said," Lukas it's been a long time. What is going on here?"

The man turned to look in the hospital room. Whoever the omega was was in that room.

Lukas replied as the omega doctor went into the room," Did you have an affair with Moira Queen at any time Malcolm about twenty four years ago? This is extremely important."

Malcolm replied confused," We had a one night stand around that time. I was having hard time with Rebecca but it never went any further. Why?"

There was the briefest of glances towards the room again. Frowning Malcolm stepped around the doctor. What he saw surprised him.

A dirty blond haired with grey eyes man stood close to a window. His back was to the window a his full attention on the omega doctor. Seeing his face made Malcolm's heart stop. Oliver Queen the scion of the Queen family. The same man that had disappeared seven years prior.

If he remembered correctly Oliver had blue eyes not grey. Questioningly he turned to Lukas.

The doctor said rubbing a hand over his eyes," From what I understand his eyes change colors based on what he's wearing or the lighting. He became something of a chameleon. His DNA test came back as your son. Not Robert's. I redid the tests myself. Malcolm he's your boy."

Something bothered him. It took a minute for him to realize what. Moira had kept this from him. She had not told him Oliver was his son. She must have known that he was. It hurt him that she didn't tell him. He would get his revenge but not now. Not just yet.

As much as he wanted to tell Oliver and confront Moira he knew this wasn't the time for such actions. Measures would need to be put in place. Contingencies established.

Turning to Lukas he said," Call Moira. Don't let her know that I know this. Or even that you do. I want plans in place before I confront her."

His old friend nodded. Lukas knew him well. They had been friends in college despite their differences. He would do as he asked.

As quickly as Malcolm had come he lefbe There were calls to make and an old teacher to contract. Given the year Al Owal would be the league contact in Starling. Sent by his former mentor Ra's Al Ghul to watch him.

If things did not go as planned he would ask for the League to take Oliver in. They did not care if you were an alpha or an omega. As long as you could fight and were willing to kill. They would make Oliver strong just as they made the broken man that he had been strong.

A few hours later found him back at his house. A knock on his office door brought him out of his musings and plannings. Tommy walked in. He was wearing a white button down shirt and a black jacket and dress pants.

Tommy said," I'm going over to the Queen's. They are having dinner since Oliver's return."

Malcolm stood immediately and said," I am coming as well."

The astonishment crossed his son's face. Malcolm had refused to go after Robert's death. Mainly because it was his actions that had killed the other alpha.

He wanted to see his son again. Even without scenting the boy something in him told him that the boy was his son. So he went with a now reluctant Tommy and they made their way to the manor.

Merlyn manor was much smaller than the Queen one. There were way too many rooms in the Queen manor. It made it hard to protect it. Merlyn manor was practically a fortress in the event of an attack.

When they walked in they were greeted by a familiar sight. Oliver was standing by the pictures. He was wearing a black button down shirt with a white undershirt. He was wearing jeans. That wasn't what interested him.

Malcolm like Tommy he saw the dog tags. They weren't normal dogs tags. Something was off about them but he couldn't put his finger on it. What he did know was that Oliver had at some point joined the military.

He didn't listen to what had been said between them. Instead choosing to scent the young man. Even at a distant he could tell that while it was different it was familiar similar to his own.

He said when Oliver turned to him," Oliver it is good to have you back safe and sound."

Oliver greeted back," It is good to see you too, Mr. Merlyn."

Malcolm took a step closer to his son. By the look in the boy's eyes he was giving off his power again.

He said watching Oliver carefully," Please Oliver call me Malcolm."

The boy only nodded. Before anything else could be said they were called in for dinner. Every one taking their places. Malcolm out put himself across from Oliver.

The doctor that had been at the hospital was two seats down. Like himself he noted that the boy wasn't eating. Just picking at his food. There was more to this than he knew.

Oliver tried to glance up at him discreetly. Malcolm allowed a measure of warmth to enter his blue eyes. He needed to establish a measure of connection with the boy. They barely knew each other amiablely.

Thea asked suddenly," What was it like being gone for seven years? Where you lived?"

Oliver froze. Malcolm edged to the end of his seat. This wasn't going to end well.

With a glazed look in his eyes he replied," The first two years were heaven. I met someone. Someone I thought I would spend the rest of my life with."

Thought? Oh Oliver had lost whoever that was. That was the same look he had when he lost Rebecca. Pained more than words could describe.

In a warm calm voice Malcolm asked," What happened, Mr. Queen? Why were only two years not seven the happiest time for you?"

He honestly wanted to know. There wasn't an answer. Malcolm noticed the sudden shaking in Oliver's hands. That wasn't good. He stood and had just moved around the table when the doctor reached Oliver. Before he could tell the man not to touch him his hand touched Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver grabbed the other's arm and twisted painfully. The doctor let out a pained yelp.

Malcolm made it just in time to block the strike meant for the doctor's chest. The power behind the kick was surprising. It could have broken several of the doctor's ribs.

Oliver's left hand jabbed at Malcolm's throat. He blocked it expertly. The boy struck aiming to incapacitate rather than kill. Just like his own. He didn't want to harm his young omega.

A command came from the doctor was shouted," Delta! Stop!"

To Malcolm's surprise the boy stopped. It was like a soldier listening to a commander's order. His inquisitive eyes searched Oliver's grey ones. Now they weren't killer cold but self hatred.

The doctor moved to the boy's side placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. For a long moment he was tense and unreceptive. Then he relaxed slightly into the other's hold.

The doctor said," I think that for everyone's safety, Mr. Queen should return with me for the night. Just for tonight. He is still having trouble adjusting into civilian life."

The dog tags, Delta, then this comment on civilian life. Oliver Queen it seemed truly had joined the military. Yet he remembered that Moira and Robert had both checked military records. No one by Oliver had joined the military.

Malcolm asked," Where will you take him? Surely not to a clinic."

"No he can stay in my apartment."

Oliver's stiff posture relaxed even further. Obvious he had the same thoughts as Malcolm.

He offered," You could stay at my manor. It is secure and I can guarantee no one will bother either of you."

The doctor shook his head as he replied," No. Not yet. Mr. Queen isn't ready to be near someone new that isn't family."

Oliver touched his shoulder and said quietly barely above a whisper," Doctor, I trust Mr. Merlyn. He's an old family friend. If he says we will be okay at his manor. We will be."

This would be good for him to get to know the boy. Especially if he could convince the doctor to allow the boy to stay longer than a night. For the moment he had to convince the man to let him stay for the night.

It took a moment for the doctor to respond. When he did it was what he had been hoping for," One night. But you cannot allow anyone to be near our rooms."

Oliver's POV

Malcolm put them out in the second floor. It turned out to be down the hall from his. Part of him wondered if it was to keep him from attacking again.

Morris Panov sat in the chair watching him as he paced. Oliver was wearing a black shirt sleeved and sweat pants. His tags lay over the the shirt. For his part Panov was wearing a green v-neck shirt and shorts that went down to the knees.

Panov said quietly," Lay down. You will not get to sleep pacing like a caged animal."

Oliver stopped his pacing for a moment to glare at the doctor. The glare was returned with an even stare. Not angry or annoyed just calm and waiting for him to comply.

Instead he resumed his pacing trying to get rid of the nervous energy. This was this first night away from Panov's apartment and clinic. While he wanted to prove he could handle it he was nervous. Nervous that he might have an episode again.

There was only a sigh in answer to his resumed nervous pacing. Honestly Oliver's biggest fear was being locked in that clinic. When Alex had brought him there he never thought he'd be able to leave. That they would cage him up like an animal.

Instead the doctor had allowed him to roam his office and the clinic. Then when it was time to close up and everyone go to bed or home he was brought to the doctor's apartment. That had been their routine the entire three days.

As he passed Panov again the man grabbed his elbow. Part of him wanted to lash out. Hurt the one who meant him harm before harm fell to him. The more rational part of his mind told him the doctor meant him no harm. Just wanted him calmer. The second voice was quieter. Much too quiet to stop the first completely. There was a compromise and he grabbed the doctor's wrist in retaliation. Not hurting the other just ready in case something happened.

A sense of quiet went through him. It wasn't a gentling of the mind but it did make him calmer. Less intent on fighting the man. The energy drained from him and slowly so not to fall over he sat on the bed. As he did so the doctor released his arm.

He asked calmer now," What did you do? That wasn't mind gentling."

Panov smiled as he replied," No. No it wasn't. It's using our omegan instincts to calm you. Please Mr. Queen you need to sleep. As do I. We can talk in the morning."

They had adjoining rooms so if... no when he had a nightmare the man would hear it. Panov knew to be cautious in trying to wake him. The first attempt nearly ended in Oliver breaking his neck.

Since then he had been cautious calling to him first. By his name then by his callsign. Many times he woke up calling out for those who had died. Memories of how they died flashing before his eyes.

Remembering something Echo once said he leaned back. The Frenchman had been his closest confidant. Delta never went anywhere without Echo. Once he had even had all the men circle around him in a protective circle. Just about ordering him to rest.

"Rest is a weapon Delta. You go in without it we will all surely die," said the Frenchman.

It turned out to be true. He had rested and they had all made it back to base camp. Much to the surprise of their superiors. No matter the mission or of the odds they had always come back. Sometimes with fewer people other times with the same but always returning. Guilt would forever eat at Oliver not Delta on those who didn't return.

Sensing his acceptance Panov pushed him back onto the bed. As Oliver sank into it he felt his eyes lids grow heavy with sleep. Before they closed completely the doctor hit the lights and the last thing he saw was the man standing in the doorway.

Malcolm's POV

He shot out of bed his hand on the knife under his pillow. At first he wasn't sure what woke him. Then he heard a muffled cry and took to his feet. Heading down the hall he found the door already open. Stepping into the doorway he saw a strange sight.

Doctor Panov stood close to the bed talking quietly to the boy. Oliver's eyes were open and he was sitting erect on the bed. His eyes were unseeing however. Unfocused grey eyes stared at the doctor hit seeing him but something else.

Panov was saying something quietly and at first it had no effect. Then slowly the grey eyes became more focused. Oliver searched the room with his eyes. Noting everyone he could see. Even briefly stopping on Malcolm who stood in the doorway. Then they turned to the doctor.

Oliver's voice rough with sleep asked," What happened?"

Panov whispered calmly," A nightmare again, Mr. Queen. Do you want to talk about it?"

Oliver shook his head wordlessly. It took a long moment for Panov to move.

He touched Oliver's shoulder and said," It might help you Oliver. Was it Tam Quan?"

That gave him more information on Oliver's disappearance. Tam Quan was in Vietnam. The government had sent black ops groups there recently. Something he heard from his friends in high places.

Now the dog tags made sense. Oliver had joined the black ops groups. He had been called Delta if the doctor was to be believed.

Malcolm shifted forward into the room. All eyes made their way to him. Grey eyes weary and hazel eyes curious.

Malcolm said moving so that he was half way between the bed and the door," Talking does help Oliver. Sometimes it's the only way to unburden yourself."

Panov said calmly," It's up to him if he wants talk. How much did you hear?"

Malcolm said truthfully," Not much. I did hear about Tam Quan."

As he expected Oliver tensed. His eyes no longer were looking at Malcolm or the doctor. He was ashamed of whatever happened in Tam Quan.

Panov said gently," If you don't want to talk about it get some sleep. You haven't been sleeping much."

Malcolm and Panov moved towards the door. They had almost left when Oliver said," Rest is a weapon."

Then he was laying back on the bed and they closed the door. Panov looked exhausted. He rubbed a hand over his face.

Malcolm asked," That won't be that first time we will be woken tonight. Last night he had four separate nightmares that woke me. I don't know how many didn't."

Malcolm asked looking at him," He was in the military wasn't he?"

"He was. At first as a language officer then as something else. It is the some thing else that worries me."

That translated to the black ops group. Malcolm asked," What happened?"

Panov shook his head and said," I can't go into it. You are not cleared to know what he was. What he has done."

There was more he was going to say but a phone rang. It was coming from the doctors pocket. Panov pulled it from his pocket checking the number. Then he swore and answered.

For a brief moment he listened the blood drained from his face. He said closing his phone," I have to go. Let me get him up."

Malcolm asked stopping the doctor," What's wrong?"

Panov said," We had a break out at one of my clinics. Dangerous men are out."

More dangerous than Oliver? He had seen it in the boy's eyes earlier that evening. Oliver Queen could and would kill if needed.

Panov said going towards his room," I need to get changed. If Oliver wakes do not try to touch him. Stay away from the room. I would rather Delta not kill you."

Delta... so that was Oliver's other name. Confirming what he had heard earlier that evening. With the doctor gone he could at least speak to the boy.

He said calmly," I'll stay away."

Then the doctor disappeared into his room. Two minutes later he left the house all together. Malcolm waited five minutes then when he was about to go back to his own room the door behind him opened. A ruffled Oliver stepped out. His grey eyes widened in surprise.

Oliver whispered trying to step around him," Excuse me, Mr. Merlyn."

Malcolm stepped away from him giving the boy a wide berth. It was not in fear but in respect. Already he had seen the other's skill. This was just allowing him space.

Oliver made his way across the hall to the bathroom. A few moments later he returned. For a moment they just stared. Oliver not sure what to make of Malcolm's presence. Malcolm planning his next move.

Finally the older man said," I do not think rest will find either of easily tonight. Would you like to join me for a drink?"

Oliver said looking at him," Panov doesn't want me drinking. He says they are depressants and will only make things worse at the moment."

Malcolm nodded and said waving down the hall," I had tea then. Just something to calm us both before we try to sleep."

The look the younger gave him was interesting. It was full of mistrust but at the same time curiosity. Mistrust stung somewhat. He had the boy over many times when he was small. Being best friends with Tommy allowed it. The curiosity made him hopeful.

When they both were seated in the living room with a cup of tea in their hands Malcolm glanced at the boy. His eyes were far off again seeing something only he could see. Questions came to mind.

How often did this happen? Behind therapy was anything being done to stop them? What group did his son belong to and why? Finally did Oliver know about their father son connection?

Malcolm almost dismissed the last one right away. If he knew the boy would have confronted him already. Oliver was something of a hot head when it came to these things.

Oliver asked," Why did you offer to put us up? I'm used to staying with Panov. Alex entrusted me to him until I'm better."

Malcolm asked sipping his tea," Whose Alex? Why would he entrust you to the doctor?"

Oliver's reply startled him," Alexander Conklin is my handler I guess you can call him. We are something of friends for the last few years. He and another man recruited me when I was in school."

Malcolm thought for a moment. Then a memory hit him. Just days before Oliver's disappearance there had been a career day at the high school. He had shown up as a business representative. He remembered the tall man named David Abbot. Another shorter man had come representing the military. That must have been the contact to Oliver.

Oliver said after a moment," Alex trusts him and I trust Alex with my life."

Something that he understood. If Robert years ago had done that he would have talked to such a doctor. Trust between friends like that could be life altering.

Malcolm asked carefully," What was your nightmare about?"

It was like a switch had been flipped. Oliver's face hardened and his eyes grew if possible even colder. Reminding him of his own eyes when he first joined the league.

It seemed he pushed too hard to soon. As such he lost any ground he had gained with Oliver.

He backed up trying to cover his losses by saying," You don't have to tell me. I know what's its like to have nightmares. Ones that haunt you both asleep and awake."

Oliver didn't reply instead they fell into a silence. One that neither man wanted to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please comment your thoughts on it. 
> 
> So far the pairings are  
> 1 for Ra's/Oliver  
> 0 for Quentin/Oliver


	3. Return of Oliver Queen part 3

Oliver's POV

Without his consent he fell asleep in the sitting room. His sleep was dreamless for the first time since Irene's death. Something had calmed the pain in his heart.

When he awoke it was to the smell of bacon and eggs. This was not field cooked bacon and eggs. No this was the real deal. Something that he hadn't eaten since he was 18.

Opening his eyes he saw a blanket over the top of him. Obviously set there some time in the night. It surprised him that the jolt didn't wake him.

Not dwelling on it he got to his feet and folded the blanket. Placing it on the back of the sofa he left the sitting room. Memories and his stomach led him to the kitchen.

When he arrived in the kitchen he paused for a moment. Then an amused smile twitched at his lips. Malcolm was cooking over at the stove. While Panov was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

The doctor looked up at him as he entered. A weary smile crossing his face. Oliver quickly noticed the dark circles around his eyes. The man had been up the entire night. What happened?

He sat across from the doctor greeting both men," Good morning."

Malcolm's reply was warm and open," Good morning Oliver. Breakfast is almost ready."

Oliver gave him a searching look. Malcolm may be an old family friend but that didn't mean Oliver trusted him completely. Ingrained trust of people broke when he lost Irene.

Panov said in his calm tone," Oliver, I'm going to the clinic later. I'll see you tomorrow for our usual session. You have my number if anything happens before then."

Oliver ducked his head as he said," Thank you."

Any further discussion was interrupted by plates being set on the table. Malcolm took the seat next to him. Then they began to eat the breakfast. To his surprise it didn't upset his stomach. Instead it was something of a comfort.

Panov only ate a few bites of toast before he left. When Malcolm didn't reach for the newspaper he did. Taking it he opened to the first page. His heart almost stopped when he saw a picture on it.

On it stood a picture brown haired man with grey eyes. They weren't normal grey but the grey of someone who has killed. The same kind of grey Oliver's own eyes took. His hands began to shake.

Malcolm noticed and said his hands coming where they could seen," Oliver you are safe."

It took a long moment of breathing deeply before his hands stopped shaking. Pain filled his chest. Charlie didn't deserve to be hunted down like an animal. He was a good man. Better than Delta was when he came back.

Oliver growled getting up," It's not me I'm worried about."

He slammed down the paper and left the room. In doing so he missed the confused but calculating look on Malcolm's face. A driver was waiting outside for him.

The man was tall. Almost as tall as Oliver was. He had short cropped black hair and green eyes. The suit he wore was tailored made. It showed that they still took care of their people.

He ordered," Take me into town."

The man opened the car door and said," Of course sir. Any place in particular?"

Oliver shook his head. For the moment he didn't know where he was going. Just that it was away from there.

What he didn't see was Malcolm's calculating blue eyes watching him leave. Not that he would have cared. Instead he was focused on his own thoughts.

As they went into the city Delta's trained eye watched. He was looking for anything that might give him a clue as to where his comrade was. They continued through the main city. The driver was speaking about the things that had changed. Oliver only listening with one ear.

Something that annoyed him was that they actively avoided the Glades. Sure crime was higher there. That didn't make it any worse than the main part of the city. Crime was everywhere. People only cared about if it happened to them.

Part of him understood though. This was one of Malcolm's men. After what happened with his wife it was expected.

Rebecca Merlyn had been killed in the Glades. No one had stopped to help her. Just as Irene had died back in Vietnam. Killed by a rogue fighter. Which side no one knew. As Malcolm had disappeared from the world so had he. Somehow Delta understood Malcolm's actions better than Oliver did. That scared him.

Still he had the driver driving the city. They were looking for a place for a Medusan to hide. Not that the older man knew that. If he did then he wouldn't have agreed. After all what person in their right mind went looking for an insane man.

Charlie was one of his own. As such Delta would not allow him to run about the city. To be hunted like an animal. If it was him he knew the other would feel the same way. Medusan's looked out for their own.

It didn't take long for Oliver to come to the conclusion that he did. No Medusan would stay in the city. Not when they were trying to hide. Too many people to see them. Too many cameras. If Charlie was anywhere it would be in the Glades.

Curious he inquired," Is there somewhere high up in the Glades that is abandoned?"

The driver thought for a moment then said," The old clock tower. Highest building in the Glades. They closed it down for reconstruction but still haven't gotten around to it. Too much crime in the area."

Oliver then got the directions to them. Against the wishes of the driver he got out of the car. The driver said he would wait an hour before leaving. Then as if an after thought gave him his number. Oliver thanked him and began the treck on foot.

The city was loud and set him on edge. Many people not recognizing him ignored or pushed past him. Something he was immensely grateful for. The last thing he needed was the press ambushing him.

To get to the Glades however he had to pass by the police station. It was not his lucky day. As he was passing by Quentin Lance was coming out with his partner.

Quentin Lance was shorter than Oliver at about five feet seven inches. He had fading brown hair with some grey on the sides. His brown eyes were cold but not the same kind of coldness his own possessed. When they spotted Oliver they grew even colder.

His partner was Lucas Hilton. He was an African American male with close cropped brown hair. His brown eyes were warmer than Lance's even as he spotted Oliver.

Once they spotted him they began to make their way over. Oliver stiffened but stayed where he was. This confrontation was going to happen eventually. Better to let the elder Lance get it over with.

Hilton greeted once they were closer," Mr. Queen we heard you were back."

Oliver greeted as politely as he could," Detective Hilton it has been a long time. How are things?"

That was more politeness in a single sentence than he had shown to law enforcement all his life. That was something he would want to change. His time in Medusa had changed him physically and mentally. Long gone was the spoiled rich boy.

Lance gave a gruff," Queen."

Taking a deep breath he greeted," Detective Lance. Congratulations on the promotion by the way."

Brown eyes seemed to study him closely. As if searching for some hidden meaning or insult. Oliver tried to put on an earnest face. His worry for his friend however overrode it.

Hilton caught onto his distraction and asked," What's wrong?"

For a moment he debated with himself on answering. If the police knew about his connection to Charlie they might detain him. Then it would be up to Panov or his mother to get him out. Panov might even insist on him staying at the clinic overnight.

Then again it might see his team member safely back. The last thing he wanted was for Charlie to end up dead. As their communications specialist the man had done many things for him. Had saved his life on more than one occasion as well. It was time to return the favor.

Taking a deep breath he said," I know the man in the paper this morning. I actually came out to see if I could find him."

Lance asked instantly suspicious of him," You know Zach Eden?"

So that's what his true name was. Somehow Zach just didn't fit right in his mind. Probably how Oliver Queen would fit well in the other's mind when thinking of him. Billionaire playboy. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Nodding he replied ," It's been a few months since I saw him last but yes i know him."

Charlie had been one of the first to be moved back State side. Delta had been one of the last. One of many that had been put under a doctor's watch. At least he had not been locked away like Charlie. Or Zach as was his true name.

Lance grabbed his shoulder a little too tightly and pushed him towards the station. It almost made him attack the older man. The man was an alpha. One who he had never gotten along well with. In fact he had quite a few memories of the man threatening to tase him.

Lance commanded gruffly," Alright Queen. Let's take this inside and see what you know."

That's who he ended up in one of the interrogation rooms. It had been more at his insistance than anything else. The bull pen had been crowded full of officers and criminals alike. Not a place he wanted to share his secrets at.

To his surprise Hilton brought him some coffee. It wasn't the best he had but it was far better than field coffee. To which he was grateful for.

Once they were settled Oliver said looking down at his mug," What I say cannot go further than this room. If anyone asks me about it I will deny ever having this conversation."

That was taking it far but he had their interest peaked. This was not something he could allow to get out. It wasn't even something that he had talked about with Panov.

Hilton said gently," Whenever your ready then."

Lance still looked suspicious but interested at the same time. He would give them part of the story. Not enough for Abbot or Conklin to want to strangle him. Enough for them to get an idea of what they were up against. Then he would go check the clock tower.

He said pulling his dog tags over his head," I guess my story should start with these."

Once they were off he pushed them to the detectives. Strangely he felt off without them. He had not once removed his tags since he got them. They were always on either on top of his shirt or under it.

Hilton said picking them up," They are real," upon examining them he continued," Call sign Delta. Century team 12. What does that mean?"

Oliver's fingers began to tap against the table. It was a nervous tick he had gotten since returning.

When he replied it was soft and painful," There was a group that used only callsign. I joined that group. It was wear I was for some of the time I was gone. Zach was also part of this and particularly we were on the same team. His callsign was Charlie."

Both men exchanged glances but he continued before they could say anything lost in his memories," He was one of the few that stuck by my decisions. Even though I was the youngest command had me in charge of the team. When others failed we didn't. Echo and I were long range but could move between spots. Charlie was our communications and knife throwing specialist. Alpha was a traitor but he led the charge before he turned traitor."

A shiver ran through him. He could feel the cold beat of the rain now. They were preparing for another mission. Charlie had just relayed commands orders. Another mission another set of kills. Would it ever end?

A hand touched his shoulder. An unfamiliar hand. It caused him to lash out and reach for his side arm. The side arm wasn't there. Whoever the hand belonged to retreated. Now his hands were visible.

His grey eyes searched the person the hands belonged to. It was a white brown haired man. His face was set in stone with just a hint of worry in his eyes.

It was Oliver who recognized the man. Not Delta. Slowly taking long deep breaths as Panov had taught him he calmed down. This was not Tam Quan. There was no need to attack these men.

Lance said in a softer tone trying to catch his eye," Queen... Queen... Oliver look at me."

His first name caught his attention and he obeyed. Grey eyes met brown. The brown ones no longer cold. Instead they were slightly warmer not the friendliest by any means. Just warmer than he was used to.

He croaked out," Panov. Call Panov."

There was a tightness in his chest and a sense of rising panic. While he didn't want to reveal his full hand there was no stopping this. The doctor would be angry and rightly so. Oliver was sticking his nose where it didn't belong. If he wasn't called however given the circumstances he would be even more so.

"If you are having an episode find someone. Someone you trust enough to call me. If you can keep a card on you in case you can't bring yourself to speak." Morris Panov.

Scrambling he tried to reach into his pockets. His panic at the tightening in his chest making it difficult to focus. Breathing was now coming in ragged gasps.

All his senses were heightened. It was to the point of when he went on missions. Even the smallest mistake could cost him his life.

There were two distinct scents. Both of which he vaguely recognized. Something from his past. Both were alphas and male. It took a minute for the killer to recognize that one was speaking.

It was the brown haired man," Oliver in and out. Breath deeply. Hilton has gone to get the doctor."

The killer wanted to run away from the man. A doctor no. Doctor's didn't help people like him. Instead they tried to drug and "fix" him.

His whole body was shaking now. Fight or flight instincts warring with the small part of his mind that said to listen. To stay. That everything would be fine.

So he tried. Tried slow his breathing to that of a normal rate. By himself it wasn't working. It wasn't until a hand was placed on his chest and one picked up his own and placed on another's chest that it began to work. Even then it didn't happen immediately.

The shaking got worse and his breathing was coming four or five times a second. He was hyperventilating and there was nothing he could do. It was only the exaggerated deep breaths from the hand that kept him somewhat grounded.

Right as his vision began to go blurry he heard a soft voice say," Move aside, Detective. Let me help him."

The hand was removed and he let out a whine. One that was not common coming from him. The hand on his chest was replaced by a hand on his forehead. A gentleness ran through him. Without meaning to he began to fall forward. A gentle hand caught him and his eyes closed.

When he awoke his mind was much calmer than it had been. While he was awake he kept his eyes closed. Listening before announcing that he had returned to the land of living.

He was laying on some kind of couch or for. There was something soft but not quite a pillow under his head. Likely a jacket or something similar.

Next to him Lance's voice asked," How long is he going to be out, Doctor?"

Panov's calm voice replied," He should be waking up any minute now, Detective. Gentling a mind isn't meant to be a long term deal. It was a smaller version than what is normally done as well. Just enough to calm his panic."

So that was gentle mind. He was grateful for the doctor's interference. He remembered how helpless he had felt. It was not something he wanted to go through again.

Oliver damn nearly jumped when a hand touched his forehead. It had been unexpected but not unwelcome. The gentleness of the touch surprised him as it was not the doctor's soft hands. Instead it was the callused ones of the detective.

Slowly he and blearily he opened his eyes. What he saw surprised him. Quentin Lance stood next to him a hand on his forehead. Brown eyes no longer cold but warmed slightly. His own grey ones bled slightly blue. Panov stood slightly off to the side watching calmly.

Oliver asked softly," What happened?"

Panov moved to where he lay. Now that Oliver could see he saw that it was a small couch. Moving to sit up he also noticed that Lance was no longer wearing a jacket. He was standing there in just his dress shirt and pants.

Panov touched his back helping him sit up. He felt weak as he did so. No doubt it was a side effect of the gentling.

Panov said once he was steadily sitting up," You had a panic attack. I was in the area when detective Lance called. What caused the attack, Oliver?"

For a moment he considered staying quiet. He knew it wouldn't do him any good. More likely than not he already had the answers but was waiting to see if Oliver would tell him. A test to see if Oliver could be trusted.

So he responded ducking his head slightly," I told Detective Lance and Hilton that i knew the man in the paper this morning. We were talking about it and I..."

His response cutting off as he remembered. Remembered things he would rather leave in the past. A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality before panic could set in. Looking into Panov's brown eyes he took several deep breaths before looking away.

When his eyes glanced to the side he saw Lance's jacket. It was a strange sight for him. Lance had never liked him even when he dated Laurel. Always thought that Oliver would break her heart. In a way he had.

Oliver had run off without a word to anyone. Gone with promises of a new life. One he had been given was a good life for awhile. The pain of home sickness gone before it really set in. Especially when he met Irene.

Grabbing the jacket he handed it back to Lance with a quiet," Thank you, Detective."

Lance considered him for a moment before he responded with a gruff," You're welcome, Oliver."

Panov helped him to his feet. A hand staying on his shoulder as they began to walk out of the precinct. It wasn't until they were outside that Oliver realized that Lance had called him by his first name. Even when he was dating Laurel it was always Queen. Or when the other was feeling particularly angry Mr. Queen. Maybe things would settle down.

He was lost in his own thoughts so much so that he didn't notice they were in an alley. That was until he heard the screeching of tires behind them. Spinning he saw a black van with dark tinted windows pull up behind them.

Men jumped out of the van with guns and faces hidden behind ski masks. Without his side arm he didn't have any weapons. Panov had insisted that he not carry any until the doctor was sure he wouldn't accidentally kill someone. Now it seemed that would be a fatal mistake.

The men pointed the guns at him and Panov. That had Delta springing into action. Before they could fire he grabbed the nearest man's weapon. He twisted the weapon so that it was pointing at the ground. His left hand then struck out to the other's throat. He didn't even make a cry as he hit the ground with a thud.

Two spits sounded. A thud of something hitting the ground behind him. Before he could turn he felt something sting his neck. Not the pain of a gunshot. His vision began to fade. It was a sedative. The world went black.


	4. Medusa part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current vote is at: 1 for Ras/Ollie and 1 for Quentin/Ollie pairing. Please continue to vote. Would also love to hear your thoughts on the story.

Sarah's POV

Ever since she returned from the island things had been different. Robert had asked her to save the city. A notebook had been given to her with names of people. People who were poisoning the city.

So she took up the name Canary. With skills she learned from Slade Wislon before he went insane. She started going after names. Some she killed. Others she stole from. Each had done terrible things.

It was only thanks to scent blockers and a wig that people didn't recognize her. Being a local celebrity made animoity extremely difficult. As an omega it would have been easier to find her if they had known for a fact thats what she was.

A week ago she had gained a helper in her quest. An African American alpha male by the name of John Diggle. By his request she called him Diggle.

He had joined her team after she had saved his life. It was rough at first. He didn't like that she stuck to the list. Now they had a semblance of a partnership. She took on the list and anyone else who came up.

The one thing that remained constant was her once a week meetings with her father. No matter what they were doing they had lunch once a week. Tuesday was this week's day and it was her turn to bring lunch for them.

Despite their busy schedules both of them made the effort. No matter what case her father was working on. Or what criminal Sarah was looking to bring in as the vigilante. They always met up on Tuesdays for lunch.

When she got in there it seemed all hell had broken loose. Her father was barking orders to members of the force. Hilton was shouting something into a phone. Whatever had happened spooked both men. That was not an easy thing to do.

She walked up to her father's desk as he finished saying," Those your orders. Hit the streets and find them."

"Yes, sir!"

When Quentin turned to her his brown eyes softened. It made him look exhausted. Like the whole world was on his shoulders.

He said," Oliver Queen and his doctor was kidnapped just outside the precinct."

Oh, Ollie. She had been unable to go to his return dinner the night before. She had been scouring the city looking for the missing killer. Laurel had gone. When she returned she had been badly shaken. Oliver was not the same boy who had disappeared. According to Laurel he was colder. She described him as being like a soldier who had just returned from war. What kind of person would kidnap someone who just came back?

Her mind immediately returned to the man who had broken out of the mental health clinic. With no leads on him. It was perfectly reasonable to think he could have done this. It didn't fit the profile though.

She had John Diggle her partner that was an alpha doing research on him. He was trying to find someone back in the army that knew him.

When Sarah had first returned from the island. Her thoughts were only for the list. The list the Robert Queen Oliver's father had given her. Just before he killed himself on the life raft. He had asked to save the city. By that time Oliver had been gone for two years.

She had met John at Big Belly Burger. While they hit it off she didn't really have anymore thoughts on the man. Then Deadshot had almost killed him and she was forced to reveal her secret.

At first Diggle had not accepted what she did. His main issue was that she killed. Things were beginning to change. The Canary as they called her only had to threaten most of the time. Yes she would kill when necessary but only when necessary.

She found it funny that her father was on the task force to apprehend her. Not that they would ever get the chance. She had been trained by the best.

With Olivier missing however. Things were about to get complicated. If the escaped mental patient they would need to find him first. There was a chance Oliver was with him. From there they would need to continue the search if not.

Quentin said breaking her from her thoughts," I'm sorry, Sarah. I can't have lunch. Let's try for dinner tonight. I have to find Queen before he gets himself killed."

She handed her father the bag as she said with a fake smile," Of course dad. I'll call you later."

He nodded absentmindedly. She left the precinct after that. Once she was a good distance away she dialed Diggle's number.

He picked up on the second ring," Diggle."

She said," John we have a problem. I'm on my way back to the lair."

Her lair was an old Queen factory. When she and Thea decided they wanted to open a club Moira had helped them. It was still under construction but the underground worked for what they wanted.

It took her ten minutes to reach the soon to be club. Diggle was where she expected him to be. At the computers. When she entered he looked up a frustrated frown marring his features.

He inquired," What happened now?"

Her answer surprised him," Someone has kidnapped Oliver Queen."

Diggle groaned," As if our job wasn't complicated enough."

Oliver's POV

Groggily he came to. It only took half a second to remember what happened. Then his Medusa training kicked in.

If one is kidnapped they first need to assess their situation. Without alerting their captors to the fact that they are awake. So he did.

The first thing he noticed was that his hands were ziptied to the chair. That was good. He could easily get out of zipties.

The next thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone in the room. There was a familiar scent of Doctor Panov. If he wanted to get out of here he would have to save the doctor as well as himself. Great.

Opening his eyes slightly he noticed he was in some kind of warehouse. A large steel door was between him and leaving. Turning his head to the side he saw a window. It was too small for him or the doctor to get through.

He slumped forward his eyes completely shut as he heard sounds outside his door. Pretending to still be unconscious he heard indistinct voices. One sounded like it was giving orders to another. Then the door opened with a loud screech. An unexpected sound reached him. It was the sound of a taser.

That was the last thought before all thoughts left him. Pain courses through him as the taser was pressed into his abdomen. His eyes shot open and three gasps followed.

One man said," Queen's eyes are supposed to be blue. What the hell is that?"

That man was the one who held the taser. He was a skinny man with a rabbit mask. Two others stood behind him. Both skinny. Both had animal masks. One was a wolf and the other was a fox. Easy enough to distinguish.

Even though he could break free and kill them he waited. First he wanted to know what they wanted. Then he would get out.

Finally the taser was taken away. He gasped in pain but did little else. There was very little that would make him cry out anymore. Medusa had taken care of that.

Rabbit mask said," Mr. Queen wake up. I have questions that you will answer."

So they wanted answers. Well too bad for them. He had been through worse than they could ever do to him.

Wolf asked," Where were you for the last seven years? Did you have any contact with you father before he died?"

That's what they wanted to know? About his father? He and his father weren't close since he was ten. Even before he left. There was always a wall between them. Oliver had known something happened but not what. Now he didn't particularly care.

Oliver grinned as he responded as a true Medusan," My father and I didn't speak before I left. Or during the time I was gone. For where I was. I was in a place that makes this look like a vacation."

All three men looked at each other in disbelief. Fox asked in disbelief," Can you believe this guy? What could be worse for you playboy? You're tied to a chair."

Oliver had just broken the bonds. He had all the information he needed. Who they were working for could come later. He had to get the doctor out of here.

Holding up his free hands he grinned. This would be interesting. The one with a taser tried to stun him. Using his right hand he pushed away the taser. Then he grabbed the wrist to keep it from coming back.

Pressing the nerve bundle in the wrist he saw the taser drop. Once it was on the floor he kicked it away. While the rabbit masked man he pulled him towards him. The msn stumbled forward. This gave Oliver the chance to grab the other around the throat. It was a tight choke hold. If Oliver wanted to he could easily break Rabbit's throat.

Oliver's attention was slightly diverted by sounds coming from outside. Someone was attacking the place. It was too soon to be the police. Could it be the vigilante he had heard about?

No matter he would get Panov and himself out. With or without the vigilante's help. He wasn't sure if he wanted it. From what little he heard she only went after the rich. Which he was.

He growled at the others," Back off or I'll break his neck."

Both men exchanged glances before taking a step forward. It seemed they didn't care what happened to the rabbit. Or they thought he was bluffing. One even pulled out a knife. Calling it a knife was a bit much however.

Following through on his threat he gave a sharp twist of rabbit's neck. A sharp crack filled the air. As soon as he let go of the body it crumpled to the ground. Lifeless.

The other two only stared in stunned shock. Using it to his advantage he grabbed the knife wielders wrist. He twisted it counter clockwise. This caused the bones to grind together and the fingers to release the knife.

Catching the knife Oliver pulled the Wolf masked man towards him. He hissed into the other's ear," Who hired you? If you lie to me, I'll slit your throat."

It was no longer Oliver speaking but Delta. There was a reason why no one in Medusa would mess with him. They were all too afraid of what he was capable of.

Anything that would have been said was interrupted by the door opening. A woman in bleach blond hair came bursting in. In her hands was a bowstaff. Their eyes met and Oliver immediately recognized her. It was Sarah Lance. Interesting.

She took in the scene then hit the remaining man in the head. The man in the fox mask crumpled to the ground.

She said her voice through modulator making it rough," Let him go Mr. Queen. It's over you are safe now."

Oliver pushed the Wolf masked man away. He hit the man in the back of the head. Wolf mask crumpled to the ground.

Ignoring his once friend in favor of checking on Panov. Panov's heartbeat was smooth and normal. The tranquilizers were still in the others system.

He cut the man's bonds and caught him as he fell. He stuck the knife into his pocket. Picking up the good doctor he moved towards the door. Standing there was Sarah Lance. She was watching him with a strange look. It was mostly hidden by the mask that she wore.

Oliver said," Vigilante I am not looking for trouble."

She said cocking his head to the side," Mr. Queen I heard you were kidnapped. It seems you have it covered."

He said calmly," I had training before. Seems like you have as well. Are you going to kill me like the others?"

She shook her head as she replied," I'm not here to kill you, Mr. Queen. I am here to rescue you."

She threw him a burner phone and said," Call the police."

With that she was gone. Unsurprisingly he felt that he would keep her secret. After all who would believe him if he told people who she was. It only took him a moment to call the police. Then five minutes later they arrived.

Panov was beginning to come around by that time. Oliver had rolled him onto his side. Depending on the drug they had used it could cause the man to vomit. Given the man was his doctor Oliver didn't think it would be a good idea for him to allow the other to choke.

When the police arrived they cleared the building. Oliver had put himself and Panov in a room away from the bodies. The masked men that were still alive. Only two of them. Were ziptied and unconscious.

Two paramedics looked him over while the others treated Panov. The psychiatrist woke up groggily half way through and began to spout off questions. Oliver watched in amusement as what happened dawned on the older man.

Panov almost jumped out of the ambulance to try and find him. It was only his own quick thinking that prevented it. For a psychiatrist the doctor didn't think things through. It did feel good that the man's first reaction was to find him. Since joining Medusa few cared that much. Fewer still first thoughts would be of him. His own men would have thought Delta can take care of himself. Upon seeing him sitting up and fine the doctor allowed for his own treatment.

He was just released by the paramedics when Detective Lance and Hilton arrived. Both men looked weary. It was the same weariness that was in his own stance.

Lance said," Four bodies and two unconscious men. What happened in there?"

Oliver replied truthfully," When I came to I was ziptied to a chair. Voice could be heard outside the room. Panov was in a similar position next to me. Three men entered. They were wolf, fox, and the rabbit masked men. Rabbit tasered me in an effort to wake me up. Then began asking about where I was. If I had any contact with my father before he died."

For a moment he paused. Questions went through his mind. Why would he have had contact with his father? Their falling out had hit him hard when he was younger. To this day he didn't know what had caused it.

Shaking his head he continued," I broke the bonds that tied me to the chair. After forcing the rabbit masked man to drop the taser I grabbed him around the throat. I... I was forced to break his neck."

Again he had to stop. If there was one sound that would never leave him. It was the sound of a neck breaking.

Lance nodded his voice softer not as gruff as before," What happened then? How were you able to call us?"

His eyes glazed over as he said," A woman with white blond hair. Almost like it had been bleached comes in. She knocks out Fox mask but I have captured the Wolf masked. I have a knife after his throat. She tells me to put it down. At first I don't want to. The threat isn't over until all enemies are dead. It was only thanks to the doctor in the room that I kept my senses. I wasn't in the forest any longer. This man wanted information. Not my life."

Lance said quietly but asseetively," Enough. I think we have all we need here."

Hilton nodded. In a low voice he asked," It's the vigilante isn't it?"

Lance nodded and they moved out of his hearing range. An obvious dismissal. So he went to check on Panov.

He asked," How is he?"

It was Panov who answered in a typical fashion," I'm fine. How are you, Mr. Queen? I know you didn't just get rescued. You fought."

"Oliver."

Hazel eyes blinked," What?"

Taking a deep breath he solidified his decision. Then said," Call me Oliver."

Fear of rejection went through him. This was the turning point between him and the doctor. If the man could be trusted he would take it. If he couldn't it would be thrown back in his face.

Panov said a smile crossing his face," Morris or Mo if you like. That's what Alex and my friends call me."

Nodding carefully he tried the name," Morris," it felt awkward in his mouth. He had been used to calling the man Panov. Or doctor depending on his mood.

He tried again," Mo," it felt better this time. Thats what he would call him. Mo.

Lance comes back and says," We have everything we need. I'll keep you both informed. For now Hilton..."

The other detextile interrupted," Oh no Quentin. You told her to back off you can deal with her. You take them back to Queen manor."

Oliver felt like his jaw had hit the floor. Lance told him mother to back off. Did the detective have a death wish?

Lance glared but after a moment sighed," Fine but you get the reports."

Oliver had to bite back a laugh. There wasn't a man in the world that would pick an angry Queen over reports. Not a single one.


	5. Medusa part 4

A/N thanks for the reviews and support. As for who Oliver will be paired with I have decided but you will have to wait and see who that is. Should prove to be fun.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend.

Oliver's POV

The ride back to Queen manor was awkward. Oliver rode shotgun next to Lance. Mo was in the back of the car. The three men were riding in silence each lost to their own thoughts.

When they arrived Oliver was the first out of the car. He was soon followed by Mo and Lance. It didn't take long for people in the house to notice their return. His mother was the first out of the house. She was soon followed by Walter and Malcolm. The last one made him pause. He would have expected Tommy but not Malcolm. What did the elder Merlyn want?

Lance steered him towards his mother with a hand on his shoulder. Mo followed a little behind them. When they were close enough his mother threw her arms over him. It took all of his self control not to lash out.

She turned to Lance and asked angrily, "How could you have let this happen? He wasn't that far from the precinct. It shouldn't have happened."

Oliver snapped back, "Mom this wasn't his fault. You can't protect from these situations. I should have been prepared for it just in case. I am however thankful that Doctor Panov wasn't hurt or killed. Alex would have my head."

They all looked at him strangely. It took him a moment to figure out why. None of them knew his handler/friend. That was probably a good thing. His mother would not get along with Alex at all.

Mo said stopping the conversation before it went into dangerous waters, "Alex is a friend of mine that Oliver met. They were getting along well before he returned to Starling."

That seemed to pacify her somewhat. She still glowered at Lance though. Part of him understood. Another part knew it wasn't the detectives fault. He should have been more aware of the situation.

Mo said firmly," This was not your fault, Oliver. You could not have predicted that they would try to kidnap us."

While he didn't believe it he nodded to pacify the doctor. Another male voice not at all fooled, "Oliver listen to him. He knows what is best for you."

Oliver turned his head to meet the blue eyes of Malcolm Merlyn. It only occurred to him then that the man had the same color blue as his own.

He cocked his head to the side considering the man. Malcolm had changed since his wife's death. Before he had been strict but had a gentle side. Someone that was always there for both him and Tommy. Malcolm had been the magician at both of their parties. He always had the best tricks.

Now his eyes were no longer merry. They held a darkness in them that was similar to the darkness in his own eyes. It made him remember that Malcolm had disappeared for two years. Two years where Tommy lived with him for those years. The rift between the two had only grown ever since.

He said, "I do listen to him."

Mo said his voice holding a smile in it, "You listen to me when it's prudent for you. Or when it's convenient for you."

That was true. He listened to Mo on somethings. Ignored him on others.

Oliver gave a small smile back at the doctor. His mother said firmly, "Let's go inside."

No one had any objections to going inside. Malcolm and Mo flanked either side of him. Once inside he found there was someone knew there. A blond haired man with blue green eyes.

His mother said as both he and Lance watched the new man, "Oliver this is your new bodyguard..."

She didn't get the chance to finish as he snapped, "No. I do not want or need a bodyguard. If he tries to follow me anywhere you will not like the consequences."

Mo said intervening, "Mrs. Queen, your son can very well take care of himself. Trying to force him to have a bodyguard will not end well for either of them."

She glared at Mo but his doctor held his ground. That was expected of the other. Only a handful could stand up to his mother for long periods of time. It seemed one such person was Morris Panov.

Oliver had slowly begun to read the man. Like at the moment Mo wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should. It wasn't like the man at all. Usually if he had something to say you had to listen.

Taking a deep breath he asked, "Mo what is it? I've never seen you hesitate before."

His reply wasn't what Oliver expected, "Despite my loathing of violence I believe should continue your training. You have many talents both in martial arts and in weaponry. I won't sign off on you to carry a firearm just yet. But I do think keeping up your training will help. Not just in protection for yourself but mentally as well."

He gave a confused look to his doctor. The older man continued, "It will improve your mentality by realizing not all fights are to the death. Maybe Alex's suggestion of becoming a professor holds some merit when you settle in as well."

The frown he gave Mo made the man laugh. Absolutely not. There was no way he should be let anywhere near a classroom. Not as a professor at least.

In the two years before Medusa he had received his bachelor's through the CIA. They had fast tracked him through most of his courses. The few he actually had to take he passed with honors. Gone was the playboy who barely passed classes. David Webb worked hard in his classes. With the fast track he had been well on his way to getting his master's in languages and cultures. It was what made him a good operative in other countries. With basic information and a few moments on the streets he could blend in with little trouble.

Alex was his mentor and friend. While they fought quite often it was never really serious. The only real argument that got heated was his going to into Medusa. Alex didn't feel he could be a killer. Thought it wasn't in his blood. David Abbot had begged to differ and gave him the training. It was with him that Delta was born.

If it had been up to the higher ups he would have been to a psych hospital. Alex had thrown a fit when he heard their plans for Oliver. Once Oliver was discharged he dragged the boy to Panov's clinic. He wanted Oliver to become a professor. That it would be a good fit for him.

He wasn't sure. There was so much that good go wrong with that idea. Someone sneaking up behind him in a particular teenager fashion. It could end up with someone dead or seriously injured. That's what he feared. Was that he would accidently hurt and innocent. Mo understood his fears and was trying to help him through it.

Malcolm said breaking him out of his thoughts, "I can help with that."

Oliver cocked his head to the side at the man. Malcolm was able to go toe to toe with his darker side. If anyone in this room could fight him it was Malcolm.

Mo asked carefully, "What do you think, Oliver? It's up to you."

Panov's warm brown eyes watched his own blue grey ones. It felt like the doctor was searching for something. What it was, he didn't know.

Looking at Malcolm he weighed his options. Training with the old family friend could bring valuable insight into what the other was like. Who he had trained with. One's fighting style told a lot about a person.

Oliver said after a moment, "I don't mind."

Malcolm smiled genuinely as he replied, "Great. We can start tomorrow morning."

They continued to talk for a few moments before they began to leave. When it was just him Malcolm and Panov.

The doctor said, "Oliver come by the office day after tomorrow. If you need me before then don't hesitate to call. Until then I trust you can handle yourself."

Oliver said nodding, "Of course Mo. I'll seen you then."

For a moment the man just stood there. Then slowly he reached out making sure Oliver saw every movement. His hand landed on the younger's shoulder and squeezed. This was the first real contact he had where he didn't attack the person straight out. Then he was gone leaving him and Malcolm alone.

Oliver said rubbing his cheek, "I have something I want to check on. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Without really knowing why this man was making nervous? Was it because he was an alpha? No that never bothered him before. What was it that suddenly made him nervous?

It wasn't often someone could make him nervous anymore. Most of the time he was nervous when his men were missing. That made his thoughts turn to Charlie or Zach as his true name was. Charlie was one of his best men. Next to Echo he was the one who earned his trust the most.

How he ended up in a psych ward was beyond, Oliver. The man was one of the most sane out of all of them. Something was going on that no one would tell him about it. He hated when people wouldn't tell him what he needed to know.

Malcolm said his blue eyes watching him carefully, "Oliver there is something I wish to speak to you about. Alone away from everyone else."

That caught his attention. Malcolm wanting to talk to him alone. Whenever Tommy and Oliver were kids that never led to anything good. Usually they had been caught doing something they weren't supposed to. This continued even when he was in high school. Until he left to join the CIA.

Warily he began to follow the man. They went out into the courtyard. Almost immediately his eyes searched for any potential threats. The windows made him nervous but he could see in them. None of them open that would allow a muzzle to stick out. Nor could he see anything of a threat from his position. The way Malcolm had them positioned put him more at ease. Malcolm had his back to the house. Making so that Oliver could see everything and everyone coming from the house.

For the first time since he met the man he looked nervous. Like he was about to say something that he wasn't sure how Oliver would react. In turn that made him nervous.

Finally he asked, "Oliver do you remember how the hospital confirmed your identity?"

That was such an odd question it caught him off guard. Sure he remembered. They wanted to do a DNA test sense he had not been seen in almost seven years. Not that he blamed them. What did that have to do with anything?

Malcolm's lips twitched in amusement as he said, "By that look I'm sure you do. Before I tell you what I have to say you should know that if I had known beforehand I would have told you. Oliver it is customary in the case of an omega to contact the alpha parent. This was a problem for you."

"Because my father is dead. He died in the Gambit five years ago."

Malcolm shook his head as he said, "No, Oliver. Your father is very much alive."

At first all he could do was blink at the man. That didn't make sense. Sarah had confirmed for a fact that his father was dead. What did Malcolm mean he was still alive?

The more he thought it over the more things didn't add up. Until he was about ten his father had treated him like a prince. Always taking him to the office with him. One day it all just stopped. It was as if Robert Queen could no longer stand to look at him.

Instead of treating him like a prince he treated Thea like a princess. It had hurt Oliver as a young boy more than he could ever describe. It was about that time that Malcolm had returned. With the older Merlyn's return Oliver spent more time with the man.

Somehow Oliver had always felt more at ease with Malcolm than Robert. If Robert wasn't his father then that would make sense. Why Robert suddenly no longer could be around Oliver. Oliver's blue eyes widened with realization. If Robert wasn't his father. Did that mean?


	6. League of Assassins part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your reviews and support. Glad you enjoyed it.

Oliver's POV

There was no way Malcolm could be his father. Even as he tried to deny it he could see their similarities. Oliver had a shade darker blond than his his parents. His eyes had the icy hue that wasn't seen in anyone else of the family. There were too many similarities to deny what Malcolm said.

Malcolm took a step forward only for him to take a step back. There was little trust between them. The fact that he could go toe to toe with Delta was not lost on him. It should have been impossible. Then again Malcolm was gone for a two year period. No one knew where he went or what happened during that time. What they did know was that he didn't come back the same man who left.

Oliver could see it. Like his own eyes there was an untold pain in them. Malcolm had loved an omega named Rebecca. Their bond had been shattered upon her death. The pain he must have gone through was unimaginable.

It didn't make sense how he was this man's son. If he was Rebecca's child his mother would have acted like Robert had. That would have only alienated him further. While Tommy was spending more time at Queen mansion all Oliver wanted was to leave it. That was what made Alex's offer so tempting.

Flashback

Like the other sixteen year old sophomores he sat in a career class. The school had brought in many different professionals to talk to them. So far not a single one of them had interested the young blond. Most of them were heirs to whatever family they belonged to. There were a handful of scholarship students that listened more intently than the rest.

Despite what his grades said Oliver was smart. If he sat down and did the work they wanted he would likely pass with straight A's. However it bored him too much to put the effort in. So instead he scraped by with barely passing grades, except for gym. Gym was a class he excelled in no matter what. Last year he even took archery and made second in the state competition.

The next man that walked in was a brown haired man. He was probably five foot nine 180 pounds. His eyes were a cold brown color. Unlike every other person that came in he didn't look interested in who he could bring into the company. Instead it seemed as if they had to pass his test. Several of his fellow students flinched away from the man's stare. Only Oliver held it without a flinch.

The man said returning his focus to the class as a whole, "I am Alexander Conklin. Today I came here looking for someone to be a language specialist. Not one of you has what it takes."

Oliver could hear the lie in his words. He had found someone. The only one who didn't flinch upon eye contact. This man intruiged him.

Conklin didn't say another word as the other careers were presented. He didn't once look in Oliver's direction. Despite himself Oliver was interested in the position. While he was failing Spanish currently he could speak it. He just was too bored with the class to do anything with it.

When class ended he stayed behind. Tommy sent him a questioning look, but Oliver shrugged it off. There was no need to involve his friend if it wasn't necessary.

Once the students had left along with the other careers he approached Conklin. The brown eyes man watched him with a sense of wariness.

Conklin said nodding, "Not only did you have the nerves not to flinch but the brains to find the lie. Do you have the nerves however to leave everything you know behind?"

For a moment Oliver hesitated. The only thing he would regret leaving behind was his sister. Thea was so young only eight years old. However their father treated her like a princess. It wouldn't take long for her to get over his disappearance.

He asked as he nodded, "I can but I'll need a new identity."

Conklin studied him for a moment then said holding out a card, "Take this. Be at that address in two days. If you can pass their tests, we'll see about getting you a new identity."

End of flashback

The tests had been a series of memorizing certain words in different languages. Then there had been spotting locals out of a crowded picture. Then picking out those that didn't belong.

Oliver had exceeded Alex's expectations of him. As promised he was given a new identity. Then he had been shipped off for training. Not with weapons that would come later. Instead he was taught languages and code breaking. From there he went to Taiwan. That's where his life was forever changed.

Shaking his head he asked suspicious, "Why are you just telling me this now? Why wait until now?"

If Malcolm was his alpha parent then the hospital would contact him. Then they would contact his mother as she was his omega parent. So why did he wait until now?

Malcolm sighed as he said, "I wanted to give you some time to adjust before springing it on you. You just returned from god knows where."

In a way it was understandable. No doubt Malcolm had to come to terms with it himself. Having a second son was something the man didn't expect. Or plan for. Did he even want, Oliver?

As if sensing his thoughts Malcolm took a step forward. His alpha pheromones were strong. The omega in him relaxed slightly.

The older male's voice said in a soothing tone, "Oliver I do want you as my son. When I found out I felt betrayed by your mother. She had no right to keep your parentage a secret from either of us. Given the state of your mind at the time I didn't want to push you too far. So I waited."

There wasn't a lie in his words. Instead there was honest truth in his words and eyes. The alpha did care.

He asked in a small voice, "What now? I don't like that my mother lied to me but I don't want to cut her out either."

There was no way he could do that to his family. Not for a second time. They would never forgive him for that.

Malcolm said a gentle light coming into his blue eyes, "We will meet tomorrow as planned. After that we can see where it goes."

Oliver nodded. Slowly Malcolm came forward giving Oliver plenty of time to move away. The alpha clasped him on the shoulder gently before going past him. It was one of the strangest encounters he had with Malcom. At the same time however it felt right in his heart. Deep inside him he knew that he already accepted the man.

As Oliver turned to walk back to the mansion movement caught his eye. Stilling carefully he watched it from the corner of his eye. There was someone watching him from the trees. Whoever it was, was well trained.

Malcolm's POV

Leaving Oliver at Queen manor was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. His son was still confused about his feeling over Malcolm. It was understandable. The omega had lived for years thinking Robert was his father. Now upon returning from wherever he disappeared to he found out it was a lie.

On his way to his car he noticed purple smoke in the distance. If he was anyone else it would have meant nothing. To Al Saher it meant the League wanted to speak with him.

Upon arriving at his car he told the driver to head into town. They were barely within the city when he told the driver to stop. From there he would go on foot to the meeting spot.

Following the smoke to a roof top of a warehouse. It was abandoned which meant no one was hurt when the League entered. Not that they made that mistake often.

As he made his way up the stairs a scent filled the air. One that should have been impossible. Slowly he made his way up to the roof.

Several League members stood on either side of the door. A single man with black hair stood at the edge of the roof. It seemed he wasn't mistaken about the scent downstairs.

Malcolm walked out and greeted with a low bow, "My liege."

When he requested a meeting with Al Owal he wasn't expecting Ra's Al Ghul. Several years had passed since the last time he was in the leader of the League of Assassins presence. The last time being when he requested to be allowed exoneration. Due to Malcom having a young son Ra's had granted the request.

The black haired haired man in question turned. His grey eyes instantly catching Malcolm's own blue eyes. The younger turned his gaze down towards the floor as he bowed. Respect was key in the League. If you didn't know your place it was quickly taught to you.

Ra's said moving towards him, "Al Saher it has been a long time since you contacted us. I was in Starling on a hunt when we received your message."

Well that was an interesting turn of events. The only thing of interest in the city was the Canary. What could the vigilante have done to earn his master's ire?

Ra's asked his voice betraying slight curiosity, "What do you need Al Saher?"

It was softer than the man's normally hard tone. It reminded him of when Malcolm asked to leave. When he mentioned Tommy specifically. The alpha had a soft spot for children.

Sighing Malcom raised his eyes. Meeting the grey eyes he answered, "As you have likely heard my liege, Oliver Queen has returned to Starling City," the older alpha nodded for him to continue, "When he returned there was a blood test to confirm his identity. The doctor following protocol called the biological alpha. Instead of it being Robert Queen who was recently confirmed to be dead. It was myself."

Grey eyes narrowed in suspicion as the older alpha examined his words. Malcolm knew better than to interrupt the other. Doing so would be a sign of disrespect. Disrespect led to death of anyone foolish enough to do so to the League of Assassins.

Off to the side he noticed one of the League members pull out a phone. While he couldn't see the others face Malcom was fairly certain that it was Al Owal. There weren't any words from the man but even Ra's stopped to watch.

Finally the Al Owal snapped the phone shut and said, "My liege our target is on the move. It seems he was in the clock tower as we suspected."

He? The only male of interest was the escapee. Oliver knew him. What was the League doing hunting a mental patient?

Ra's said nodding to the others, "Go. Do not let him escape this time. He might just lead us to the others of that team. Al Owal you will lead the operation. Al Saher we will continue this conversation inside."

A little reluctantly he stepped aside to allow the others to pass him. They passed him without a second glance. All except for Al Owal. The older assassin lifted his head in acknowledgment. Malcolm gave a short bow of his own head.

Once the were gone Ra's motioned for him to follow. They went back into the warehouse. Once on the first floor Ra's turned to face him once more. Nervous energy filled him. It had been over a decade since he last stood before his liege.

Ra's said in a calm voice, "You still haven't answered my question. Why did you contract us? I would not think it was just to inform us of your newly discovered son."

He nodded as he said, "As you have likely heard my liege, Oliver disappeared for seven years. No one knew where he was. Yesterday he returned to the city. When I went to the Queen's for dinner I was surprised to find that Oliver was accompanied by a doctor. More specifically a psychiatrist. He came back with reactions that spoke of being in a war. His mind is torn between Oliver Queen and who he was before, Delta."

Ra's held up a hand to stop any further explanations. It seemed the older alpha was lost in his thoughts. Malcolm knew better than to interrupt the elder. It would not end well for him especially given that he wanted Oliver to be trained to face the past.

Ra's asked his grey eyes searching Malcolm's blue ones, "Are you positive that he was called Delta? What was the squad assignment?"

"Yes. The doctor called out Delta when he was lost to a memory. As for a squad assignment I don't know."

Ra's said his eyes cold, "I will need to speak to him."


	7. League of assassins part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend.

Oliver's POV

He eyed the tree where his watcher was. They were better trained than most of his men had been. It was interesting to see. If he wasn't looking for things out of place. He would have missed his watcher. If that happened he could have led him straight to Charlie.

Questions filled Oliver's mind. Why was this person watching him? Were they after Charlie? Or were they after him specifically? After his kidnapping he had every right to be wary. This time however he would not be taken so easily.

He called out tiring of the game that was being played, "If you didn't want me to know you were there. You shouldn't have moved. Come out now."

For a long moment there was no answer. It made Oliver long for his bow and or rifle. Either would do to take out a watched that was not invited. Then to his surprise there was movement. A man dropped down out of a tree. At least he thought the person was a man.

The man was wearing a black Kevlar jacket. Across his left hip was a sword and across his back was a bow. His face was hidden behind a cowl. It made Oliver wonder if his sights where impaired by the cowl or not. If so it wouldn't be the best outfit for an archer.

The person said with a gravelly voice that confirmed he was a male, "Your perceptions are certainly better than what I was expecting. Normally a billionaire playboy would be only aware of himself."

Scents wafted over his nose alerting him that this man was an alpha. He bit back a growl. It wasn't that he hated alphas he didn't. More often than not they tried to take advantage of the fact that he was an omega. Mistrust came far easier than trust for him.

He snapped back a retort, "Things change. I haven't been oblivious like that in five years. Now what do you want?"

The man came closer so that they weren't shouting across the lawn. Oliver watched with a wary look. This man had a sense of power about him. Tamed but at the same time just beneath the surface.

The man's reply was cold but honest, "I was told to watch you. Nothing more nothing less."

Watch him? This wasn't a CIA operative. They wouldn't wear clothing like that. It was too conspicuous if they were spotted.

It was the same for Medusa. Medusan preferred simple clothing with Kevlar underneath. Their weapons were guns and the occasional knife or machete. Oliver was the only one who liked using a bow.

He asked, "Who asked you to watch me? That is a uniform I'm not familIar with."

The barked out a laugh as he replied, "I would be surprised if you did. We don't officially exist. A group spoken of only in legends. Perhaps you have heard of the castle hidden in the desert?"

The castle hidden in the desert. That was a story he heard about in his first few weeks in Medusa. It was a legend used to scare the rookies into behaving. Somehow he never considered it was more than that.

Legend spoke of a group of warriors led by an immortal being. They kept the balance of the world. It was said that whenever any great civilization fell they were the cause of it.

To most it would have seemed impossible for this man to be apart of such a legend. Then again Oliver had seen the impossible before.

A team of seven invading an enemy camp during a typhoon. With the odds stacked against them. Only to survive and fight their way back to their own camp. It was said when all else fails they didn't.

Oliver asked his voice rough fighting off the memories best left forgotten, "What does such a group want with me? Have I done something to warrant your attention?"

The man's head cocked to the side in a curious manner. Despite not being able to see most of the other's face he could tell the man was frowning. His reactions were similar to that of Delta's. It was scarily similar.

Oliver had to take a deep breath to calm himself. This was not the time to allow Delta out. If he did so now he had no doubt in his mind that blood would flow over the grass. Whether it was his own or the man before him was the only question. Oliver had nothing against the man. Delta would feel caged and threatened however.

The man said finally, "Everyone I have ever come across does not believe that so easily. Yet you accept my words like they are a given fact. Who are you?"

That was a question he couldn't bring himself to answer. Who was he? That was a question he didn't know the answer to. Was he Oliver Queen? Or was he Delta? Who was he?

Instead of a name or a title all he said was, "A warrior. Nothing more. Nothing less."

For a long moment there wasn't a reply. Then the man pulled his cowl and hood down revealing his face. He was older than Oliver, possibly in his forties or fifties. The man had brown hair. His green eyes stared at Oliver. They were flecked with just a hint of grey. The exact opposite of his own eyes. Grey with just a hint of blue to them. This was a man at peace with what he was. It wasn't something that Oliver was used to seeing.

The man said in the same gravelly voice, "You can call me, Al Sayf. I am to watch over you until I receive orders to do otherwise."

Oliver replied calmly, "Despite what people think of me, I can take care of myself. Unless you are following me for another reason."

Before a reply could be given Al Sayf's phone rang. When he pulled it out Oliver could see it was burner phone. One that could be dropped in a trashcan without a second thought. Precautions were taken. They were professionals at what they did at least.

The man listened to what was being said. Oliver tried to discern what was going on by the man's facial expressions. He would have better luck trying to discern facial expressions from a rock. This man in front of him had zero. It was like looking at a blank wall.

Then without a word the man shut the phone. Green eyes snapped up to meet his grey ones. There was something different in them this time. It seemed that a decision had been made. Whether it was one he liked or not was still up in the air.

Al Sayf said sounding disinterested, "I have been requested to bring you into town. There is someone who wishes to speak with you."

Oliver took a step back his eyes growing cold as he asked, "And if I refuse?"

He knew he could run or fight his way out. The only problem was that unless he killed this man his family would be in danger. They were on the lawn of his manor. Without fighting the man he could tell the other was a skilled fighter. It was in every fiber of the other's being.

Al Sayf replied his muscles still relaxed, "I could try to force you to go with me. It would end in a fight that only one of us would walk away from. If I killed you my liege would be extremely unhappy with me. He wishes to speak with you and that could only be done if you're alive. If you were to kill me however it would be worse. There are few crimes as great as the spilling of League blood. If you were to kill me they would never stop hunting you. If you don't believe me ask Al Saher. He was once one of us before he returned to Starling."

Oliver winced. He knew people like that. Delta was one. The other Medusans not to mention Alex. If one of their own was hurt or killed. They would stop at nothing to get revenge that was just who they were.

Al Sayf said with a sigh, "This does not have to be difficult, Mr. Queen. I do have to take you to my liege."

His eyes trailed back to his house where he could movement inside. While he didn't know Walter very well he would not risk the alpha being hurt. It would only hurt his mother. Then there was the chance that was his mother or sister. He would never be able to forgive himself if either of them were hurt because of him. So for the moment he would go along with the charade. When he got a chance he would make his escape.

He fell straight into step with Al Sayf. There was no way either warrior would allow their backs to be turned to a possible enemy. It was not their way.

The sound of car tires on gravel soon reached their ears. Oliver stiffened his mind going back to one kidnapping attempt already made that day. Al Sayf didn't even seem fazed by it. Either this was their ride or he was the most down to earth killer Oliver ever met.

A black van pulled up alongside them and the door opened with a creak. Al Sayf's hand found itself between his shoulder blades. The touch was gentle but it set Delta into action.

Delta struck out at the man. His eyes fell up in the other's sword. It wasn't his choice of weapons but it would do. The bow would have been more appropriate but taking an archer's bow was next to impossible.

As if sensing the intention the man struck out. An attack that if he was a lesser man it would have knocked the breath out of him. Instead it glanced off his shoulder. There wasn't even a flinch.

In kind Delta struck out aiming a low at the man's right knee. Like Delta he moved straight into a fighting stance. While it wasn't one he was familiar with he was able to counter it with one of his own. His own stance was a mix of years of fighting.

Three more men jumped out of the van. They were in similar attire to the one in front of him. Their weapons were similar but not the exact same. There was no time to fully examine the weapons as they began to circle him.

Delta shifted the weight up onto the balls of his feet. Grey eyes watched them calculating his chances. To be honest they weren't good. These men were well trained and no doubt knew how to use each of the weapons they carried. Delta was weaponless and alone. Four on one was not odds he liked.

Al Sayf said his eyes never leaving Delta's, "Come on, kid. We don't have to fight here. We are just going to bring you to the meeting place."

Oliver may have trusted the words to an extent but Delta did not. Too many things were running through the killer's mind. This would be the perfect opportunity for someone to take out one of the major players in Medusa. If it was him, he would take the chance rather than waiting.

He growled his voice closer to that of an animal than a humans, "What guarantee do I have that you won't just kill me? I'm not an idiot I know how these things work."

Al Sayf growled in return, "We have a sense of honor just as you do. There is someone who wants to speak with you."

Honor. There were few who would say they had honor. At one time he had honor. Then Medusa happened. Irene's death killed any sense of honor he had. Though his men would beg to differ in that. He was the one who would protect them. The one who made sure they slept and ate.

He growled dodging away from one of the men who tried to grab him, "If you think I'm going with you outnumbered like this your insane. Three of them stay here."

Al Sayf looked like he wanted to kill him and be done with it. If he did that however his Lord was wouldn't be happy however. When another tried to make a grab at one of his weapons the man threw out his hand. It seemed the other had made his decision.

"Two."

"Agreed."


	8. League of assassins part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend.

Oliver's POV

They went through the city using back roads. The Glades had not changed much since he left Starling. People were still all over the Glades. Most of them were too poor to own a place in the main part of the city.

It wasn't until they went further into the Glades that he lost where they were. Eventually they stopped in front of an ancient warehouse. It was one that had been abandoned long ago.

The alpha with a scent like an open plain pulled him from the car. Oliver didn't fight instead he scented the air even as two other alphas fell into step behind him. Malcolm's unique scent was dominant in the air. It was like a lunar flowers.

Lunar flowers were a unique flower that only bloomed under the light of a full moon. He had the fortune of laying in them one full moon. It was in Tam Quan during a time where he didn't know if he wanted to live. Those flowers calmed him in a way he never understood. Now he did. His father's scent was just like those flowers.

Something else caught his attention a scent more dominant scent was in the air. It was definitely that of an alpha but this one wasn't known to him. The scent was like a a scorched desert just after sunset.

He didn't get much time to contemplate this. Oliver was pushed through the doors. The first thing he noted was that Malcolm was off to the side. His blue eyes held a deep set worry as they gazed at him.

Another man however drew his attention away from Malcolm. A man stood in a green robe. It was adorned like the man was some kind of royalty. Under the robe he wore black shirt and slacks. On his right hand was a ring that looked to be some kind of demon. Oliver took note of the sword on the others hip. It seemed to be a good length but it was hidden in the robe.

When Oliver met the other's eyes he was surprised. They were grey just like his own since coming back from Medusa. These seemed however to be a more natural grey. Instead of the grey that came with seeing too much.

The man said sounding confused, "You are just a boy."

Oliver replied with a shrug, "I turn 24 in a few months. What does it matter if I am young? People do terrible things no matter their age."

The man said with amusement, "You are right, boy. So you are Delta of Century Team 12. I have to admit I was expecting someone a little more insane."

That was what Panov was for. Then again the man didn't need to know that. He didn't know or trust this man.

Turning to Malcolm he asked, "Who is this? Why am I here?"

Malcolm said glancing to the unknown man, "Oliver this is Ra's Al Ghul leader of the League of Assassins. He is here hunting another but when he learned who you were. He had to meet you."

Oliver said defiantly, "I am not Delta here. I am trying to put that behind me and get on with my life. You will leave both myself and my man alone."

Grey eyes narrowed at the blond haired man. Blue grey eyes stared back in defiance. He would not allow his man to be hurt because of this man. It didn't matter who the man was. They made it back from Medusa and they would not fall because of this man.

Ra's said, "You would go against the League to save your man. You would go against Al Saher who you recently found out is your father. Interesting."

Oliver answered coldly, "When we the rest of the world was against we seven stuck together. When every one else said it was suicide we found success. We are Century Team 12 for a reason. Whether I am saving them from you or the police I will always look after my men."

Zach and the other members of Medusa were under his protection. They fought alongside each other for five years. It was his responsibility to make sure they they stayed safe.

Ra's inquired suddenly, "How do you know he is not an evil person? Someone who should be killed because of the danger he poses?"

Oliver parroted the words that Panov said to him just days prior, "All men have the potential for good and evil. We all have a little of both in us. It is what we do with it that counts. If you kill him for something he could do, makes you no better than those who lives you take. So yes, I believe that he can do good in this world. He just needs to be given the chance. If anyone deserved to be locked up or killed when we came back. It was and is me. Know this however I will not die easily. I still have a man to ensure makes it home to his family."

It was in that moment he wished he still had a weapon. Any weapon would do. However he had the feeling he wouldn't get very far. The three men in black that followed him in were still there. His father was standing off to the side. The look of worry had not faded from his eyes. If anyone knew this man it would be Malcolm Merlyn. If he was worried than Oliver had to be as well.

Ra's seemed to be considering his words. If what he heard about the man was true. Then he was weighing all of his options.

Century Team 12 was well known for doing the exact opposite of what one expected. Despite that they had a reputation of getting things done. They never failed a mission and only once did they come back without one of their people. That was because the man was a traitor and Oliver put a bullet in his brains. That was beside the point however. His men where just that. His. They were under his protection and he would do whatever it took to look after them.

Ra's said breaking him from his thoughts, "I am willing to make a deal with you, Mr. Queen. Your father has already expressed an interest in having you come to Nanda Parbat to heal. If you are willing to spend did six months training with us. I will allow your man to live. Under the condition that he does not prove to be a threat."

Six months of training with this group for Zach's life. He didn't trust them to not go after the rest of his men.

So he countered, "As long as my men don't prove to be a danger you will refrain from going after any of them. I also will be allowed to ensure his safe return. Whether that is back to his family or back to the head doctor."

Their wills clashed slightly. Oliver knew it was a hard bargain. There was a chance the man could tell him no. Then he would have to fight his way out. If he survived that then he still had to deal with Zach.

Ra's said finally, "Agreed but Al Sayf goes with you. As you are right now you could run or be attacked. While our intel says you're the best it's been wrong before. Prove it right. You will be given a week to put your affairs in order and be ready to leave. In that time you find Eden or we will."

The man in question stepped forward. It was the one who had been following him back at the manor. At least he knew he could somewhat deal with this one.

He growled, "Agreed. Where will we meet in one week?"

Ra's looked at Al Sayf and said, "Al Sayf will take you to the meeting spot. I will see you back in Nanda Parbat. Al Saher walk with me. Al Sayf take him back home."

Al Sayf took him by the arm and began to drag him out of the building. As they stepped out Oliver took in where they were. There to the east he could see the clock tower. If he only had a week before he left then he needed to take care of Zach Eden now.

He said, "Instead of taking me home, I am are going to that tower. You can follow but you will not touch Zach."

Sayf's green eyes searched Oliver's blue. There was no emotion that Oliver could read.

Sayf said finally, "If he tries anything I will step in. Otherwise I won't."

With that they began to make their way to the clock tower. Oliver was in the lead. With any luck Zach would be there.

Panov's POV

Since leaving Oliver at his mansion Morris had a bad feeling. It came out of nowhere but he couldn't shake it. Still he made his way back towards his clinic.

Morris still had patients that needed tending back at the clinic. He had done all he could for the Queen scion for the moment. Oliver needed to be with his family. He needed to interact with people from his past. Those had not seen the horrors of war.

Morris worried for the young blond. He didn't think the other was a danger to others. Oliver was more of a danger to himself than anyone. The haunted look that never left the younger man's eyes worried Morris. It combined with the self hatred that radiated off the young man led only to one thing. Suicide. If no one got through to the Queen scion there would be one more tragedy in the tale.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the muffled ringing of his phone. Who would be calling him? Everyone at his clinic knew that he was with a sensitive patient. They knew when he said that he meant Medusans. Not one of them would want to be yelled at by an angry Medusan. They were scary enough without being angry.

He flipped his phone open and answered, "Doctor Panov."

The voice of Quentin Lance came over the speaker, "Thank God. You didn't tell Queen where to find that missing patient?"

Morris started to answer when it clicked in his mind. Oliver found Mr. Eden first. Those two together could take down the entire police force. He could only be thankful that it was Charlie and not Echo. Echo was equally as dangerous as Delta. While he could talk Delta down they preferred to kill from a distance. That would mean the police would be dead before they knew what hit them.

He said coldly, "Don't move in on them. If your men value their lives have them keep their distance. Just tell me where to go."

"Clock Tower in the Glades. What the hell do you mean, doc? If this is the mental patient we need to get him off the streets now."

Morris said as forcefully as he could, "Listen to me closely, Detective. Zach Eden is Charlie of Century Team 12. Oliver Queen is Delta of Century Team 12. Delta was the leader and the most dangerous person to come out of that group. If he was alone there would be a chance to talk Delta down. With one of his men in trouble he will kill anyone who dares get near. Don't move in until I get there."

Lance said his voice a forced calm, "I will do my best. You had better hurry doctor. The men don't like this. Hell I dont like this. We will wait until you get here."


	9. League of assassins part 4

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend.

Oliver's POV

Finding Zach Eden at the clock tower wasn't hard. The man had taken his words to heart. If you're going to hide do it somewhere up high. When people are looking for someone up is the last place they look.

As he and Al Sayf approached he could see movement in the tower. Zach was definitely in there. Oliver could only hope his man was in a good state of mind. Otherwise it would get real messy real fast.

He said to the alpha, "Stay here. If you come with me, it will set Charlie on edge."

The older man gave him a look that said he was insane. Oliver however didn't wait for him to respond. He went into the clock tower. The floor creaked and he could smell the other's scent. It held fear and anger. He knew he was being hunted but not why or by who.

Moving to the the stairs he called out, "Charlie! It's Delta I'm coming up."

Quietly but swiftly he made his way up the stairs. When he came to the top of the stairs he found a gun in his face. Instinct kicked in and he grabbed the gun. Twisting it counter clockwise he kicked out at the man's leg.

If the one he was fighting wasn't a Medusan, it would have worked. Instead a responding kick hit his open right side. Delta didn't even wince at the strike. He chose to slam his shoulder into his opponent.

They grappled from there. Both men trying their best to keep a hold of the gun. Grey eyes met grey. The older man's widened with surprise as he recognized the one fighting.

He asked his voice hoarse, "Delta? Is thag really you? I thought someone was trying to get in my head again. Damn doctors won't leave me be."

Delta held up his hands, releasing the gun and said, "I know the feeling. Now put that away before one of us gets shot."

Charlie blinked for a moment confused. Then he realized what Delta meant and obeyed. No one disobeyed him unless they had a death wish. The gun was holstered at the man's hip. Then he began to examine the omega in front of him. Delta for his part relaxed allowing his man to take in his appearance. It had not been too long since they last saw each other. Charlie had been one of the first of their team to come back. Delta had been the last, insisting that his men make it home before him.

Before anything else could be said Charlie's eyes narrowed. He said with a low growl, "You were followed."

Al Sayf's voice said from the shadows, "Actually he wasn't. They found you on their own. I however came with him."

It was only Delta's hand on the other's arm that kept the gun from being drawn again. League of Assassins, he swore they were trying to get themselves shot. What a bunch of morons.

He turned so that he could look out the window, while keeping a grip on his man. SCPD was in fact outside and they did not look happy. His sharing of information put his man in danger. Neither Charlie, or any of his men would go down without a fight. It was not in their nature.

A familiar face was down there as well. A face he would not want to get caught in the crossfire if this came down to a firefight. Detective Quentin Lance. Despite everything he put the family through he still cared about them.

He inquired to Al Sayf, "Is there a way we can get around them? Or are we stuck?"

The assassin have a slightly chuckle as he replied, "You may be stuck, but I am not."

So there was a way out. However the alpha would not show them. That would mean they would have to find their own way out, fast.

Charlie asked his voice hardening, "Tell me you have a plan, Delta. I will not go back to that hospital."

Delta spotted snipers entering positions to find a shot. While the police wanted to take them alive. They would risk taking any chances. As he pulled away from the window and out of the line of sight something caught his eyes. An edge just wide enough for someone to toe their way across. Most buildings had them all across the perimeter. It would be tricky but no more so than jumping out of a helicopter in the middle of a typhoon. He replied with a feral grin, "I have a plan."

Charlie groaned causing the alpha to give him a sharp look, "Oh no. I know that look, Delta. The last time you had that look we spent three weeks making the treck back to camp. With an injured man."

Delta shrugged as he replied, "As Echo would say. A plan is a plan."

"Echo! Isn't here, Delta! Delta are you listening to me?!"

That was true. Delta's second in command was God only knew where. In times past he wouldn't consider doing an operation without the Frenchman. This however wasn't an operation but an escape attempt. Unless the police had an ace up their sleeve, then his plan would work.

It was not meant to be however. In that moment as they began to look around the backside of the top floor his phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket he recognized the number. Panov... That meant the detectives had called him. Great...

He answered it coldly, "Panov... What is going on out there?"

Panov's soft spoken voice replied back, "Well that answers that question. Delta, your man is not in any danger here. Let's talk about this rationally."

Delta snapped back, "I won't let you take, Charlie. He doesn't deserve a life in a cage. He's a good man who did what was necessary just like the rest of us. What we had to do to survive."

Even if it meant going against the doctor and Alex. Alex was the entire reason he ended up in Tam Quan. Without him, David would still be a lost soul. Losing his wife and unborn child made him lose his mind.

Panov said gently, "You don't have to do this, Delta. We will look after Mr. Eden. If you run however both of you will be detained."

Delta and Oliver fought for control over the same body. One wanted to listen to the doctor. The other wanted to take his man and run. Wills of both men were stronger, stronger than the will of one in a single body.

One look at Charlie was what made his decision. He could not abandon the one he swore to protect. If Charlie couldn't live his life, what was the point of making the deal with the assassins. There wasn't a point if his friend could not live his life.

Delta said softer this time the edge no longer in his tone, "You will only lock him up again. He's one of my men and I have to protect him. Even if it means going against you."

He heard Panov sigh and Charlie move up next to him. The older man glanced at him. If they were going to leave it had to be now. Otherwise the police would close in. They were poorly equipped to go against the entire police by themselves. One weapon between them it would be a short fight.

Panov said resolutely, "I'm coming in, Delta. Don't shoot me."

Delta could feel the blood drain from his face. Panov was coming in? What would cause the careful doctor to take a chance like that? The line went dead before he could ask.

Footsteps could be heard as the door opened below them. There was only one set. Delta knew it had to be Panov and that he was alone. The police were good, he would give them credit. However sneaking up on a Medusan operative was not easy. Nor was it advised by anyone.

Panov appeared a few moments later his hazel eyes taking in the scene. Charlie was moving nervously away from the doctor. Delta was fighting with himself. One side was thankful that the man was there. It meant they had a chance to get out of here. Not in handcuffs or being on the run. The other part was annoyed at the fighting inside of him. It wanted to leave the consequences be damned. Al Sayf stood off to one side watching them with amusement.

The two personalities compromised. Delta took a step away from the doctor but made no move towards the exit. He could see that Charlie was having the same internal battle. Neither truly wanted to hurt the doctor. They just wanted to be free and live their lives. Was that so wrong?

Panov was wearing his usual attire excluding the jacket. There wasn't a single bulge that could indicate a weapon. Not that he thought the man would have one. Panov hated weapons. Always thought he could talk himself out of a fight. It was something that Oliver and Delta both admired about the doctor. There were people in the world that could talk themselves out of situations.

What was most surprising however was that he wasn't wearing a bullet proof vest. It was something that he would have thought that the police would insist on. To Delta it was a show of trust in both his patients.

Charlie said his eyes never leaving the doctor, "We have to go, Delta. If we stay here, the police outside will come up. We can't take them all alone. Not even you are that good."

If it was still Tam Quan he would have agreed with his man. Back then he had nothing to lose with running. If he ran now however he would lose his family. A family he just regained.

It was not Tam Quan any longer however. He had something to lose and gain. People that would be hurt if he disappeared again. Not to mention having to run from the League of Assassins as well. That was not something he deluded himself into thinking he could do for long. They would catch up to him and he would die.

Panov said his eyes going between the two Medusans, "Leaving will not make your lives go back to normal. You will be hunted by the police and by the CIA. You both know this. That's why you are so hesitant to leave."

Not for the first time Delta cursed the observant doctor. This was not going at all like he thought. His life could not be a simple one.

Delta snapped his temper finally making its appearance, "What would you have us do, doctor? They want Charlie locked up. For what? Because he was one of seven men on my team. A team that saved more lives in Tam Quan than any other. Without him or Echo we would not have been able to do it. I will not abandon one of the few people who knew what a hell that place was."

"Delta," came Charlie's soft voice.

The beta had not heard him speak like that in a long time. Normally when he spoke like that it was in the defense of Echo. Or he was justifying going back for someone.

Panov said his face grave, "I can only do so much to protect you both. Out of all of you, Mr. Eden was the second most sane. Your Frenchman was the most sane. It was Alex's decision to put Mr. Eden in my clinic. I'm not sure what his reasoning was for it. That man was just as many secrets as you do, Oliver."

Both Medusans exchanged glances. Delta knew where the doctor was coming from. Panov was doing the best he could for his patients. Others might judge him for it but he did what he could. Charlie wasn't the best fighter out of the group. He did need more protection than the rest of them.

Delta said realization hitting him, "Alex knew we were being hunted. Specifically Century Team 12. That's why he had us all in protected areas. Why Charlie was sent to a hospital when no one else was. Out of all of the team he was the worst fighter."

That would mean they were in the clear then. His deal would protect his team from those hunting them. Off to the side he saw Al Sayf nod approvingly.

Delta said softer now, "Then we no longer have to worry. I made a deal with them. As proof one is behind you Panov. Six months of my life in exchange for the lives of my men."

Panov and Charlie both turned to look at the assassin. The alpha shrugged and said, "The deal was made. I'm just here to make sure he doesn't try something stupid. He has a week to get his affairs in order before he is expected to leave."

Panov asked his voice soft and soothing, "Are you okay with this, Oliver? You will be leaving your family behind again. I won't be able to leave for extended periods of time either. You will be alone."

Oliver finally found the strength to push Delta away. Grey eyes became blue once more. They were clear of any confusion.

He replied in an equally soft voice, "I am. I will do whatever is necessary to protect those closest to me. If I don't eventually they would kill my team and one day me. I have made my choice. Now the choice is yours doctor. You can let Charlie live his life again away from the clinic. Or he can run and disappear."


	10. A new training part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf:Thanks for your review my friend.

Oliver's POV

There was a ringing silence between them after those words. They were considering his words and position. Panov looked torn between his duty and what was right. Charlie's face was a stony mask.

Panov opened his mouth to say some thing but was interrupted by Charlie forced statement, "I'll go with the doctor. For you, Delta I would do anything. Just as you would do anything for us."

Oliver nodded. Internally all he could feel was relief. The last thing he wanted to do right now was run. With all the excitement of the day all he really wanted was to sleep.

Panov led them out a hand on each of their shoulders. First t was a sign to the police that they were under control. Second it calmed the two slightly. Al Sayf disappeared once more into the shadows.

Lance was the first of the police to move upon seeing them. He grabbed Charlie and immediately had cuffs on him.

When it looked like he was going to try and fight Oliver ordered calmly, "Hold! Don't fight him. Remember your promise."

Charlie's struggles immediately abated. Lance gave him a nod before they walked to one side.

Panov said after a moments hesitation, "I need to go with them. Oliver I'll have an officer take you home."

Behind them a voice stated gently as the scent of lunar flowers wafted over both men, "That won't be necessary. I'll take him home."

Both omegas turned to find Malcolm standing there. His voice was directed at Panov but his eyes were on Oliver. They took in his appearance checking for any kind of wounds.

Oliver gave a shy smile as he said, "I'm fine. Though I'm surprised you would come to the Glades. It's no secret that you hate this part of the city."

The look he was given would have made a lesser man cower with fear. Most omegas would have dropped to their knees and begged for forgiveness. Oliver just gave the man a level look. If he thought he could cower him then Malcolm was sorely mistaken. Omega or not he was Delta and Delta cowered to no one.

Panov said with a calm voice, "If you would, Mr. Merlyn. As it stands now I have to settle Mr. Eden back in my clinic. Then give a certain handler an update. Oliver I would expect a call from him tonight or early tomorrow."

Alex didn't know the meaning of sleep. The call would come sometime that evening. He was sure to get an earful for not consulting Alex about making a deal. Then again how could he have when he was before the man before he knew it. The Demon's Head... That man had been interesting. Most people who come across such a powerful warrior would have said terrifying. To Oliver he was interesting. He looked forward to their next meeting.

Malcolm didn't allow him to think long on such thoughts. Instead he led him through police cars to where a car was waiting on them. Oliver was the first to enter the car followed quickly by Malcolm.

The ride back to Queen Mansion was made in silence. Both men were lost to their own thoughts. When they arrived it was quiet. No doubt Thea and his mother were off doing something.

Oliver hesitated before going inside. Malcolm could leave if he had something better to do. However if this man really was his father, shouldn't he at least make an effort? This was well out of his comfort zone.

Oliver's relationship with Robert Queen was tremulous at best. The man had been cold towards him long before he left for Tam Quan. The man's attitude was what made Oliver so accepting of the opportunity.

How would his relationship with Malcolm go? Tommy had a tremulous relationship with the man. It had only gotten worse over the years. They were practically estranged now. Would Malcolm treat him as he treated Tommy?

The man extended a hand to him first and was waiting for his answer. Whether or not he accepted that he was a Merlyn and not a Queen. He took a deep breath before turning his full attention to Malcolm.

He inquired softly, "Do you want to come in, Malcolm? It doesn't sound like my family is home."

Malcolm seemed surprised by his inquiry. His icy blue eyes softened to more of a sky blue. They were so much like his own eyes.

Malcolm denied with a shake of his head, "Not today. We will still meet up tomorrow. I have to prepare for this as such."

He was slightly disappointed by the answer. At the same time he was relieved. It would give him time to recollect his mind. Delta was still beneath the surface. He would have to be careful.

Only a few moments later Malcolm left. It was a simple walk back to his mansion. Once inside he Raisa going about her duties along with the other maids.

Without alerting them to his presence he made his way to his room. There he collapsed onto his bed. The day had been draining and he could feel it down to his bones. Laying on his bed he could feel himself drift off. His only hope was that it would be a peaceful rest. It wasn't meant to be.

Dreamscape

Delta shot one of the dark haired men in grey combat gear in the head. His squad was vastly outnumbered. More so than the intelligence had suggested. His eyes narrowed counting his men. There was one missing. He knew exactly who it was as well. Alpha.

For some time he had suspected that there was a traitor. To think that the soldier would put his jealously over his duty. It was sickening to Delta. He would find and execute the traitor personally.

Alpha had always wanted the team leader position. They had gone through training together. The brown haired man was skilled in combat but lacked the leadership skills needed. So when they were assigned into teams the leader position had been given to him. Alpha had never forgiven him.

As he passed the red haired man in a green uniform he said coldly," Echo. I'm going to find Alpha. I believe his betrayed us."

Brown eyes met his grey ones. Echo nodded and said," Put a bullet in him for me, Delta."

Delta didn't reply as he continued on. After shooting three more insurgents he made it to where he could hear broken Vietnamese. From what he understood Alpha was asking for extraction. That his team suspected him.

Delta snuck right up behind the man and placed his 9 mil to the back of the others head. Alpha had black hair and green eyes. His eyes were like poison just like his personality.

Alpha said trying to make excuses," Delta. This isn't what it looks like."

Delta said cold as ice," The only sentence for betrayal is death. You know this Alpha. Die with what little dignity you have left."

Before the black haired man could reply he pulled the trigger. Blood and brains splattered across both him and the ground. Without a second look towards the body he turned back towards the fighting. They had to finish the mission.

Rain poured. His thermal scope showed his squad clearing the building but nothing more. Something didn't feel right. There should have been more of them. A crack of a twig breaking behind him drew his attention. That wasn't Echo. Through his scope he could see where his partner was positioned.

He moved only to miss a kick aimed at his head. Rolling out of the way of another kick he launched to his feet. His opponent was six foot three 235 pounds. In his right hand was a serrated blade knife.

Delta pulled his out of its sheath. They eyed each other warily. Then like a snake he struck.

Delta parried the knife strike then struck. His fist hit the man in the throat. Everyone had has the sane reaction when being struck in the throat. To grab it where get had bsen struck. An instinctive reaction that could cost someone their lives. In this case it did.

Delta struck out with his knife. Burying it deep into the other's throat. Just below where the hands where.  
The man burgled on his blood as he tried to breathe.

The man collapsed a second later. Delta gave the body a cold look before he turned back to his gun.

After checking the scope he said," Squad check in."

"Alpha check."

"Bravo check."

"Charlie check."

"Echo check."

"Fox check."

Finally he growled," Delta check. All hostiles down. Return to camp."

End of dreams

He sat straight up in his bed his chest rising and falling rapidly . His eyes scanned the room for any enemies. The only thing he found was that it was almost dark. Night was falling and he had been asleep for several hours.

A knock on his door startled him. He flinched at the sharp sound but stood anyways. When he opened his door he found Raisa there.

She took in his shaken appearance and asked in a soothing voice, "Are you okay, Mr. Oliver?"

He lied giving a false smile, "I'm fine, Raisa. It was just a bad dream."

She nodded and replied, "Dinner is ready, Mr. Queen. Your mother is waiting for you."

He sighed. That's why they woke him. Not that he wasn't grateful for the distraction. If he was honest with himself he would rather not go back to sleep. So he told her he would be down in a moment. Then he changed into fresh clothes. Once he was in clean clothes he put his dirty clothes in the hamper and went to the dinning room.

His mother, Walter, and Thea all sat at the table. Thea greeted happily, "Ollie! You woke up in time for dinner."

He gave another false smile as he replied, "When I came home I went straight to bed. It was a stressful day and I just wanted to put it behind me."

Moira soothed quietly, "It's okay, Oliver. You don't have to explain."

He sat down at a spot where his back was to a wall. He loaded his plate with steamed vegetables and a steak. The steak he chose looked the least seasoned. Hopefully he would be able to eat it.

His first bite of the steak reminded him of why he hadn't. It had many rich flavors. They made his stomach roll. Bile made his throat burn and he had to swallow it. After a few sips of the ice water his stomach calmed again.

He nibbled at the vegetables till he was sure his stomach could handle it. Years in Tam Quan had made his stomach senesitve to new foods. Or heavy foods. They lived off of rations so he had to be careful what he ate.

When dinner was drawing to a close Walter inquired, "Oliver are you still going to see, Malcolm, tomorrow?"

Oliver gave an affirmative sound. Both his mother and Walter exchanged glances. Almost as if there was some thing they weren't saying.

Walter said his brown eyes holding worry in them, "Just be careful out there Oliver. There's a vigilante that's hurting the richer members of the community."

For a moment he thought about telling them he was leaving again. Then he decided against it.

Instead he said, "I will."


	11. A new training part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend.

Oliver's POV

A night of restlessness later found him in front of Merlyn's house. It was early in the morning and he only had a week to get his head somewhat in order. That wasn't going to be anywhere near long enough. It would take months to sort out his personalities. That didn't even include trying to sort out his pain.

That morning he had put on a black short sleeve shirt with grey cargo pants. His dog tags were in their usual spot on top of his shirt.

He hesitated for a brief moment before knocking on the door. Inside he could hear the light footsteps of Malcolm. Then the door opened to reveal the older man. Grey blue eyes clashed with ice blue. The ice blue softened when they saw him.

Malcolm greeted, "Oliver, you're right on time," he stepped away to allow Oliver inside, "Come in."

Oliver stepped past the alpha carefully. He had practically groan up in this house. In some ways it was more familiar than his own. He almost absentmindedly made his way to the gym. When he visited he mainly kept to Tommy's room or the living room. There was little need for him at the time to use the gym.

In the seven years he was gone the gym didn't change much. Malcolm had pulled his some weapons to allow him a choice. Since meeting the League of Assassins it made sense. His shadow was still around, Oliver could sense him. Seeing the man was an entirely different story. So far the man had mostly stayed out of sight.

Malcolm questioned picking up one of the swords, "Do you have any experience with swords?"

"A little. Mostly machetes," he picked one that was evenly weighted. It was short and straight. Oliver had always preferred a straight blade to a curved one.

Oliver entered a basic stance that he learned. Malcolm entered his own his eyes hardening.

The older man made the first move lunging at him. A quick side step and he responded with a strike of his own. Malcolm responded by side stepping and they were once more facing off.

Swords fighting was always something of a dance. A deadly dance but a dance nonetheless.

Oliver's movements were less graceful than his father's. Swords had never been his favored weapon but he knew how to use them.

His thoughts were broken when the man attacked again. The movements were smooth but swift. He could barely bring up his sword up into a guard. The strike was powerful causing him to grip the hilt with two hands. He pushed up and away to disengage.

Malcolm said eyeing him, "You have a lot of potential. It's unrefined but still you have it. We will work on it as will your mentor when you go with the League. Let's see if you have any potential with a bow."

A bow was something he was more comfortable with. Having made his own bows since he was small he could shoot them well. This skill was compounded upon in Tam Quan. Bows were more often than not quieter than a gun. In the hands of a skilled archer they were more effective.

His hands ran over each of the various compound and recurve bows. There was one that fit perfectly into his hands. It was a beautiful wooden bow. The draw weight on it was seventy pounds. While slightly heavier than he was used to it didn't hinder his ability.

After choosing a quiver he slung it over his shoulder and made his way to the targets. Fifty yards was the mark and for a warm up it was easy.

He nocked the arrow and drew it back between his index and middle finger. It was drawn so that the thumb of his left hand touched his jaw next to his ear. As he released the arrow the breath he was holding was released with it.

With the release the arrow flew true as it hit its mark. Center in the bullseye his arrow lay and Oliver had a slight grin on his face. Not touching a bow since coming out of Medusa and he still had it.

With his back turned he didn't see the surprise on Malcolm's face. Or the calculating look that he now shot at the younger's back.

Oliver repeated the process taking several shots at various distances. Never once missing a target. Despite not having formal training he was a master of the bow.

Malcolm inquired curious, "How long have you been into archery? Surely we would have known about this before you left."

Oliver replaced the bow on the stand and replied, "I've been making my own bows since I was small. Robert by that time had begun to ignore me. So I would make my own. I practiced every day to improve myself. No one paid attention to an omega who wanted to be alone. So I was able to get away with it."

If they paid more attention to him then maybe he wouldn't have gone with the CIA. Then he would never know that this man was his father. They could have gone their whole lives without ever finding out.

Malcolm said moving to place his hand on Oliver's shoulder, "Come. Let's discuss this in the living room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but i hope you enjoyed it.


	12. A new training part 3

A/N Thanks for your your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your your review my friend.

Oliver's POV

Six days had passed since he met the League. In that time he spent more time with Malcolm than at his own home. Oliver practiced swordsmanship and archery.

Malcolm was an amazing teacher. He was patient but worked Oliver to the brink of exhaustion. Before he would return to Queen manor they would have dinner.

It was during that time they got to know each other. Malcolm told him how he was originally a member of the League. That after his omega's murder he went there to heal.

There Ra's Al Ghul's own daughter gave him his new name. Al Saher the magician. Oliver could see where the name came from. Malcolm was always the entertainer at the parties.

The League gave new names to all of their initiates. Names were given based on skills. Whether you were an alpha, beta, or omega it didn't matter. As long as you were willing to give it your all. To have absolute loyalty to Ra's.

Oliver didn't know if he could have any loyalty to such a man. To him it seemed like the man didn't care who he killed. If there was even a perceived threat then he would kill them. Case and point was his team. If Malcolm had not vouched for him he would have been killed that day.

When he wasn't training he had his meetings with Panov. The doctor could tell that there was something on his mind. He discretely danced around it but didn't pry. From what Oliver could tell the man would rather hear it from him willingly. Otherwise no trust would form between them.

Oliver knew that he would have to tell them before he left. Otherwise Alex would be out hunting for him. They would worry the six months that he was gone. He couldn't do that to his family or his friends.

On the night before he was set to leave he invited Panov, Malcolm, and Tommy. Instead of his normal black clothes he chose a green t-shirt. It still allowed his dog tags to hang free while still covering his scars.

Malcolm watched him with a knowing look. While his family and friends couldn't really see his tenseness Panov picked up on it immediately. The omega was giving off calming feelings to him.

At the main course he finally worked up the courage to speak. He said as Raisa putting plates in front of them, "There is something I need to tell you."

His eyes trailed over to Malcolm who gave him an encouraging nod. Taking a deep breath and continued, "With a recommendation from Malcolm I have found a place to help me heal. Before you protest know it's only for six months. It was the same place that allowed Malcolm to heal after losing Rebecca."

Tommy's eyes darkened to almost a grey color. He didn't know where his father went during the two years but the man who returned wasnt the same one that left. In a way the younger alpha had never forgiven his father for abandoning him.

Thea and his mother looked absolutely crushed to be losing him again. He had barely been back a week. They were just getting used to his presence back in the manor and he was leaving again.

Walter on the other hand looked accepting. The alpha knew that Oliver didn't take his thoughts into account. The man married his mother while he was missing. There was no bond between them. Nothing to even start forming one.

Panov looked at him a curious light in his eyes. Oliver had yet to tell the man of his encounter with the League. He wanted to tell him but every time he started he came up short. There was always the hesitation in telling him. It wasn't just his own secret but Malcolm's.

His ability to guarantee the safety of his men was unpresendented. Alex wanted to know how but Oliver refused to explain.

Oliver said with a sigh, "I leave tomorrow. It's only for a few months but it might help me more than staying here."

Panov asked his hands coming up onto the table, "Where will you be going?"

He looked to Malcolm. All he knew about the place was that it was a castle in the desert.

Malcolm said taking over, "This is where I come in. He will be going to the Middle East. I cannot be more specific than that. We are sworn to secrecy upon leaving. Oliver will be sworn to the same secrecy I was."

Moira inquired, "Will you be safe, Oliver?"

Oliver replied, "As safe as one can be."

Both he and Malcolm knew that was a lie. The League would push him to the very brink of his sanity. Then they would bring him slowly back. Rebuild him into something better, less broken.

The rest of the dinner went slow. He and Malcolm answered what questions they could. By the time dinner was over Oliver was mentally exhausted.

Despite his exhaustion he still had to pack. One small backpack filled with his essential items. Two changes of clothes his sidearm and his knife. A Medusans go bag.

Oliver hesitated on a final item. It was not necessary but he hated to leave it behind. There was so much that could change in six months.

In his hands was a black leather journal. Panov had given it to him a few days prior. If Oliver didn't feel comfortable telling Panov then maybe he could write it down. So far it was only used to keep track of his nightmares. With a sigh he put it in his bag as well. Might as well take it if he wasn't going to have someone to talk to.

The next morning came all to quickly for him. His plan to leave without alerting anyone was immediately sabotaged by Thea. She had gotten up early to be sure that he didn't leave without saying goodbye.

Both his mother and sister hugged him goodbye. Walter clapped him on the shoulder. They thought he was simply going to heal. His mother no doubt was going to try to track him. Not that she would successful. He could avoid her and the CIA easily.

Panov insisted on going with him to the airport. Malcolm only wished him a safe journey and reminded him to be watchful. The look in his father's eyes was both warm and a warning. Where he was going he could not lose his head.

Final hugs were given and Panov drove him to the airfield. When he arrived the first thing he noticed was that Al Sayf was there waiting by a cargo plane. He was wearing a black t-shirt and cargo pants. This was the first time he saw the man out of his uniform. His dark eyes met Oliver's blue grey ones.

Oliver turned to the doctor and held out his hand, "I'll see you upon my return, doc."

Panov looked at him with an amused look as he said, "I don't think so, Oliver. I knew you were up to something over the week. So, I contacted Alex. He said you were displaying runner tendencies. I have permission to go with you."

Oliver winced and questioned, "What about your other patients? I'm not returning for six months, doctor. You likely won't be able to return either."

Panov sighed noting the wince, "You need me more than they do. They will speak to other doctors. You barely will speak to me. There is more to this opportunity than what you're saying. If I had to guess it would have to do with Eden."

Oliver grit his teeth. This man was more perceptive than he was given credit for. Oliver's shoulder slumped. He was tired of fighting his nature and the doctor. If Panov wanted to come he would have to go through Al Sayf. Maybe the assassin could knock some sense into him.

As they made their way to the planes voice shouted, "Delta wait up."

Oliver turned his eyes widening with surprise. Charlie was running up to them with a bag slung over his shoulder.

Panov sighed, "It seems even if I weren't to go, you would not be heading off alone. Come on, Oliver. Let's go greet the alpha shooting daggers at me."

Sure enough Al Sayf was glaring at the doctor. Though he seemed to accept Charlie's presence as the man fell into step next to Oliver. Two Medusans hurt by what they had done would be assets to the League.

Al Sayf rumbled when they came close, "Why is the doctor here? I can accept Eden but a head doctor?"

Panov replied, "You are a powerful alpha but Oliver is a strong omega. I'm sure Mr. Eden is equally as strong. I know the way both of them work and can calm them down without injuries."

Al Sayf looked to Oliver who shrugged. He wasn't getting in the middle of this mess.

The alpha rumbled, "If that is your decision then so be it. We need to get going however. Get on the plane and strap in."

 

Eden gave him a look but Oliver was already on the plane. He would not freak out as he had on his way out of Tam Quan. This was not returning him to the jungle. 

After half a moments hesitation the two men followed. The last one to join him on the plane was Al Sayf.


	13. Power of the Demon's Head

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Check me out on tumblr willof-hounds. All fics will have previews there before they are posted. 

Oliver's POV 

The plane they took was like the military cargo planes they used in Medusa. While he and Charlie were used and had no problems with such a plane it seemed the doctor got air sick. Much to their's and the assassin's amusement. 

Oliver spent his time trying to avoid thoughts of Medusa. Charlie tried to engage him in converation only to be quickly rebuffed. Oliver didn't want to speak. Not right now. 

Panov for his part wasn't oblivious to what was happening. Air sickness kept him from doing anything to help Oliver however. 

Eventually he fell into an uneasy sleep on the plane. Charlie being the man was kept watch over him. Trust earned over years of war. 

Dreamscape

“Snake Lady, Snake Lady! Respond! What are your sector coordinates?” 

They were heading into Tam Quan and Delta would not break silence. He knew where they were and that was all that mattered. Command Saigon could go to hell, he wasn’t about to give the North Viet monitoring posts an inkling as to where they were going. 

“If you won’t or can’t respond, Snake Lady, stay below six hundred feet! This is a friend talking, you assholes! You don’t have many down here! Their radar will pick you up over six-fifty.” 

I know that, Saigon, and my pilot knows it, even if he doesn’t like it, and I still won’t break silence. 

“Snake Lady, we’ve completely lost you! Can any retard on that mission read an air map?” 

Yes, I can read one very well, Saigon. Do you think I’d go up with my team trusting any of you? Goddamnit, that’s my brother down there! I’m not important to you but he is!

End of dreamscape 

He came out of the dream by a hand shaking his shoulder. When he tried to lash out the strike was easily blocked and his arm was twisted behind his back. 

Where were his men? What happened to Gordon? Where was his brother?!

"Delta! Calm yourself," came Charlie's familiar voice. 

The words took effect immediately. He calmed his eyes finally taking in those around him. Al Sayf's hand was on his right shoulder. Panov was on his left side still looking green but determined. 

He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, "Sorry."

Charlie said leaning back, "Its fine, Delta. Bad dream?"

"Bad memories," came his soft reply. 

Charlie's eyes glazed over. They both had enough bad memories to last a lifetime. Given how young they were it was surprising to most. People didn't understand how terrible war was. 

Panov shuffled Charlie back slightly and put himself between them. The older omega's scent calmed both men. 

His low tenor came through the fuzziness that settled over them, "The past is the past. You cannot change it but neither should you let it control you. Remember that you are not the same person you were then. Work to better yourself and allow me to help you. We only lose when we don't get back up after a fall."

Oliver leaned his back heavily against the wall as he replied, "He's right. We can't let this beat us, Charlie."

"Zach. Call me, Zach, Delta." 

"Zach then. You can call me, Oliver. Or if you prefer David. Alex still calls me that half the time."

That had Zach sitting up and glancing at him as he asked, "Conklin? Then he gave you the name?"

"The name and lifestyle that I lived before Medusa."

Both fell into a silence. It was neither an easy or an uncomfortable silence. It just was. 

Al Sayf had moved back to his own seat watching with an interested expression. It was as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. It didn't surprise the younger man. He knew they were a puzzle to most. Understanding came with time. 

The rest of the ride passed in peace. They were given ration bars as food and some water as needed. Neither Medusan complained. The bars were better than nothing. The poor doctor made a face but kept his mouth shut. 

When they landed and the doors opened they were blinded by the sun for a brief moment. It was bright and the heat spoke of a desert. Just as Malcolm had said. A fortress hidden in the desert. 

In comparison he felt like a small child again. Like he wasn't worthy of entering the doors that lay beyond the the giant doors. Even from the plane he could see the massive structure. 

Al Sayf didn't give them time to hesitate, choosing to push them forward. Oliver didn't let himself stumble. Instead he moved with it. Cautiously the group approached the the giant doors. 

Even though he could see them he could feel eyes upon him. They weren't friendly but neither were they unfriendly. Instead they were assessing him and everyone else. 

Al Sayf pushed the door open and he followed silently behind. Oliver was awed by the ancient stone walls and floors. While awed he didn't miss the men and women in the same attire as Al Sayf. Many of wore short swords though there was an occasional dagger or long sword. A handful of them wore bows across their backs. 

He didn't get much of a chance to examine them. They were pushed towards another set of large doors. These were intricately carved. It was obvious to him that it was either a throne room or a meeting hall. 

A line of four men and one woman stood in the center. In front of them was Ra's Al Ghul who didn't glance at them. Each person held a sword or dagger in their hands. Ra's for his part was unarmed. 

Al Sayf said undeterred by his master being in trouble, "Before anything else. We will have a demonstration of the power of the Demon's Head."


	14. A legend told part 1

Oliver's POV 

Oliver watched as each of the men suddenly attacked. The woman held back her eyes were on the Demon's Head. 

Ra's stepped around the attacks not deflecting or attacking. He instead seemed to be checking their form. His movements were fluid and precise. It was almost like watching a deadly dance. 

When the man chose to strike none of them saw it coming. It happened in a mere instant. His left hand grabbed one of the men's wrist. Ra's pressed into the bundle of nerves causing his opponent to lose his grip on sword. 

Immediately the assassin leader caught it. Now that he was armed the fighting began in earnest. Steel clashed against steel causing sparks to fly. 

For his part Oliver was entranced by the dance. He could not take his eyes off the fighters. Every part of him wanted to jump in and fight. It wasn't in his nature to watch a fight. Instead he would always want to be apart of it. 

Zach turned his head slightly showing a mischievous grin. Their thoughts mirrored each other. Both men wanted to fight. Their blood was boiling to see this and not participate. 

Once Ra's was armed the fight went downhill from there. One by one each of his opponents fell. Oliver realized just how outmatched he was. 

Finally there was only one left. It was the woman who hung back. Her eyes were on Ra's eyeing him warily. The Demon's Head did not give her a chance to find an opening. He lunged at her his sword coming down upon her head. 

Steel clashed against steel sending sparks flying across the dirt floor. They were going faster than even his trained eyes could keep up with. The woman was using every single one of her skills to keep up with Ra's. Even that wasn't enough. 

While the woman lasted longer than most she still fell by a strike of his sword. It was not fatal however just a wounding strike.

With her down Ra's turned to them his eyes meeting Oliver's. The man asked his eyes never leaving Oliver's, "I know what brings you here, Mr. Queen. Yet it seems you have brought two uninvited guests with you."

Oliver answered throwing out his arm to stop Zach from stepping forward, "To my right is Zach Eden also known as Charlie from Century Team 12. It was his choice to follow me here. I could do nothing to stop him. To my left is Doctor Morris Panov who despite my best efforts to dissuade him from coming is here."

Ra's stepped closer to them. The two Medusans stiffened their bodies ready to fight. 

Zach growled protectively, "Oliver has looked after me for years. He was mine and all of our team's protector during the war. It is my turn to stand by my leader. Where he goes I go until he decides otherwise. Even if it is hell that we are headed towards.."

When people thought of Medusa they saw nothing but killers. Nothing but those who broken and filled with hate. Century Team 12 had been slightly different from other teams. They had been like a family. Learning quickly the quirks of their members and how to protect each other. It seemed that even now they would go to hell and back for him. 

Ra's stated with his lips twitching slightly in amusement, "A bond of brotherhood formed through war. I know of your skill as well, young Eden. A silent killer second only to the Delta himself. You will do well here."

Then the grey eyes turned to the doctor and they hardened. He inquired darkly, "Now what to do about you? You would not kill. Nor are you capable of fighting with the skill necessary to survive here. Under other circumstances you would be thrown out. Left to the desert's whims. However I believe that would induce these two into attacking. As I would rather not kill my two newest initiates what can you bring to this, Doctor?"

Panov said his back straight unbowed by the threats, "I look simply to heal minds. These two are damaged but not broken by what they have done. I have looked after them since their return from the jungles of Tam Quan and will continue to do so. If there are others in need of someone to talk and help them through their pains I am more than willing to aid them. If you allow Ra's Al Ghul, the Demon's Head."

It seemed Panov wasn't as insane as Oliver originally thought. He knew exactly what he was getting himself into. He was prepared for the consequences of his actions. Oliver himself was ready to step in if needed. 

To all of their surprise Ra's simply laughed. It was a rumbling laugh filled with mirth. By the look on the assassin's faces it was a rare sight to see. 

The alpha said seriously the mirth gone in an instant, "Then their mental health is your responsibility. Queen you will be in charge of protecting him. Orders will be not to touch Doctor Panov but accidents do happen. Queen you will be assigned to Al Owal for your mentor. Eden you have Al Thi'b. Obey them or you will not like the consequences."

"Yes, sir," both men intoned respectfully. 

The Demon's Head was not their liege. They would not treat him as such. Still they would be respectful otherwise they might lose their heads. 

The man said after a moment of silence, "Al Sayf stay a moment. Everyone else, leave. Your mentors are waiting in the hall."

Without another word the two Medusans turned and walked out. It was better than they were expecting. Both men knew it could have been a lot worse. 

Two men were standing outside in the hall. One had greying black hair and a beard. His eyes were grey as an uproaching thunderstorm. His scent declared him an alpha. 

The other was a brown haired man with cold brown eyes. He too was an alpha. While younger than the first Oliver doubted he was any less skilled. 

The dark haired alpha growled drawing their attention, "I am Al Owal. I supervise most group trainings and will be your mentor, Mr. Queen. Do as you're told and we will not have a problem."

Oliver nodded and replied, "I can do that."

Al Thi'b turned to Zach and growled, "Same goes for you. I don't take initiates very often. However Al Sayf spoke very highly of both of you. I look forward to seeing what you both can do."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Thanks flr reading the first chapter of this new fic. I hope you enjoy it. Now before the questions of pairings I haven't decided yet. I want to do a pairing that isn't used often. Choices are Oliver/Ra's. Or Oliver/Quentin Lance. Let me know in the reviews which you want to see.


End file.
